Del Sótano a la Torre
by caicaivilu13
Summary: Todos han visto cómo se juega el ajedrez. Quien se mueve primero y cuales piezas son más importantes. Pero en la vida real no ocurre lo mismo y las piezas tienen su propia voluntad. ¿Qué sucede cuando una de esas piezas es un mago agorafóbico? Futuro Slash/Yaoi
1. Jaque el Rey Negro

**N.A:** Un escrito que tenía guardado por ahí. Será de pocos capítulos, unos siete si todo va como está programado. La trama en general está lista pero quiero agregar Omakes o escritos muy cortitos humorísticos después de cada capítulo, los cuales están abiertos a peticiones. De momento tengo el omake1 de este cap.

DISFRUTEN

 **Disclaimer: los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, solo los uso para divertirme un rato y con suerte, entretener a alguien más.**

* * *

 **Del sótano a la torre**

 _ **Haque al rey negro**_

Estaba oscuro, como siempre. Tío Vernon nunca colocó bombillas eléctricas que prometió para iluminar el sótano. Lo bueno es que era un freak.

Freak. Le costó mucho tiempo entender que ese no era su propio nombre. Durante mucho tiempo, en su infancia, fue llamado así y lógicamente fue esa la conclusión que sacó, hasta que un vecino nuevo lo vio junto a su tía Petunia en el jardín delantero realizando labores de jardinería, y preguntó por el nombre de ambos tras su salutación, a lo que tía Petunia se presentó como la señora Dursley y al joven Harry Potter, su sobrino.

Cuando se quedaron solos, el pequeño Harry preguntó por el nombre de freak.

'Eso es lo que eres'

En ese momento no lo entendió. Pero después de varios meses, entendió que era su forma de llamarle diferente. Y no era porque lo hubiese leido en el diccionario, que tenía varios ejemplares en la actualidad. Era porque podía hacer cosas que ellos no. Magia.

Poseía un poder que le permitía mover objetos, hacer aparecer al menos veinte esferas pequeñas de luz de color verde, levitar cosas y así mismo, esto último con esfuerzo. Podía hacer tantas cosas, pero en la que más se destacaba era en proteger cosas para que no se rompieran ni dañaran, así como a las personas, conocimiento obtenido el último día que estuvo en la casa Dursley.

Su casa, como lo llamó tío Vernon el día en que lo arrojó ahí, en realidad era un sótano debajo de la casa principal de la familia. Ese día Harry había roto uno de los regalos nuevos de su primo Dudley luego que este le empujara sobre el juguete nuevo; su primo lo culpó de todo y sus tíos tomaron la decisión de quitarlo de la vista definitivamente, a pesar de sus cortos 5 años de edad.

Al parecer era una peculiaridad de la casa de la que no le habían comentado a los Dursley cuando la compraron. Era la única casa del barrio con sótano. Dudley lo descubrió cuando, persiguiendo a Harry, había empujado un librero que dejó caer un adorno de lo alto; que se estrelló contra el muro abriendo un boquete. Después de culpar a Harry y que este fuese encerrado en su armario, revisaron el estuco roto y encontraron las escaleras.

Cuando se enteraron, la casa se llenó de gritos iracundos y amenazas sobre fraude y demandas.

Al final no ocurrió nada porque la constructora no pagaría nada y aun peor, podía cobrar más por el espacio extra.

Con el tiempo resultó mejor para los Dursley, puesto que le habían encerrado a él ahí desde entonces.

La habitación no era tan pequeña como su armario debajo de la escalera; de hecho era todo lo contrario. Si descontaba todas las cosas rotas o dejadas por sus parientes, como ropa, juguetes, electrodomésticos, camas y sobre todo libros, la habitación tenía al menos 10x10 metros. Pero con todo, el espacio libre estaba en unos 3x4 metros, con varios espacios entre cachivaches.

Si no fuera por su poder que le permitía mover las cosas sin importar su peso, no hubiese podido ordenar jamás de la forma en que lo hizo. No sólo diseñó todo por temática y cantidad de uso para darle una estructura regular a las cosas, también podía a voluntad reestructurar todo de nuevo en minutos. Y Harry, a sus quince años, era un asiduo arqueólogo de cachivaches.

Lo malo es que no podía salir ni siquiera para ir al jardín, a la escuela o al baño. Retrete y ducha tenía en el sotano, muy básico pero funcional hecho especialmente para no verlo por la casa, y la comida se la daban una vez al día, después de la cena, pero suficiente para que le durara todo el día siguiente (suponia que eran las sobras de la cena), por medio de una gatera hecha en la puerta que conecta el primer piso y el sótano.

Al comienzo tuvo mucho miedo de estar solo. Lloró mucho, hasta que se lastimó la piel de las mejillas por el agua salada, pero se le olvidó cuando por casualidad hizo funcionar una vieja radio cuando, en medio de gritos, pedía que alguien le acompañara porque tenía miedo del monstruo en el sótano, que le dijo Dudley desde la puerta cerrada.

La música había abierto una nueva perspectiva de su soledad. La acústica del sótano le permitía verdaderos conciertos a todo volumen sin que molestara la parte de la casa.

Con los años pudo aprender de todo en los programas de la radio. Todo lo que pasaba arriba en el mundo: Inclemencias del tiempo, traspiés económicos, opiniones y discusiones sobre alianzas de los partidos políticos, historia, etc.

La oscuridad dejó de darle miedo cuando imaginaba todo eso. Y todo mejoró con la llegada de una lámpara rota poco después, abollada en la parte donde tenía pegada la caricatura de moda.

Con ella pudo explorar las cajas. Por ese tiempo encontró los audiolibros de niños que Dudley decía odiar, pero que tía Petunia nunca tiraba por ser regalos de algún pariente por el cumpleaños o navidad. Con ellos aprendió a leer y a encontrar entretención en las hojas ajadas.

Le encantaba revisarlo todo una y otra vez. Novelas clásicas, filosofía, ciencias varias, historia; pero lo mejor eran los libros de magia legados de sus padres.

Cuando estaba en su armario, se había dado cuenta que dentro de las cosas con las que había sido dejado en casa de sus tíos había una bolsa de terciopelo no mayor a un monedero, que contenía dos baúles miniatura que no se podían abrir.

Esa bolsa fue lo único que pudo llevarse el día en que tío Vernon lo empujó al sótano porque desde que la descubrió se hizo el hábito de colgársela al cuello. Demoró varios años antes de poder desencogerlos y abrirlos y como suele ocurrir, fue por accidente.

Llevaba un tiempo leyendo por su cuenta aunque lentamente, en esa oportunidad era una historia de ficción 'Alicia en el país de las maravillas'. Tanto le gustó la parte en que la niña podía crecer y empequeñecer que se puso a imaginar qué cosas haría de poder hacer tal hazaña. Estaba actuando con diversos objetos variando entre aquellos que crecían sobremanera y aquellos que casi desaparecían de lo pequeño que los dejaba hasta que llegó el turno de los baúles. Con la diferencia que estos sí respondieron a su pedidos creciendo. Desde entonces y hasta la actualidad dieron consuelo a Harry tanto por su valor informativo como por un nexo con sus padres y sus raíces mágicas.

El tiempo pasó y Harry construyó su mundo en ese lugar.

Un niño en otras circunstancias puede que haya intentado salir de ese encierro, pero Harry no. Y eso lo descubrió un día donde los Dursley no estaban en casa por el cumpleaños séptimo de Dudley y que según la tradición, todos salieron a almorzar fuera.

Tras asegurarse de que sus tíos y primo no estaban en casa, escuchando con la oreja puesta en la puerta, Harry hizo que su magia le ayudara a abrir la puerta y correr el mueble que estaba sobrepuesto en la puerta, y se dispuso a pasear por la casa que casi no recordaba.

Revisó la cocina, las habitaciones, y en general todo lo que pudo. Pero cuando quiso salir al patio y sintió los rayos del sol tuvo algo de nauseas, mareo y sudor frío, sumado a su vista atrofiada y la poca luz a la cual estaba expuesto en el sótano, se le dificultó ver por el brillo donde estaba.

Resumiendo, todo terminó en vómito y lágrimas de vuelta a su sótano, suficiente como para decir que nunca más quiso salir de su semi oscuro, cálido y apretada habitación subterránea.

La siguiente vez que se aventuró a la parte de la casa fue después de que se formara un griterío por la aparición de una carta para Harry por una vacante al colegio donde fueron sus padres, al que ni tío Vernon ni tía Petunia querían que fuera. Y tras varios días de ruidos furibundos en la parte de la casa, Vernon lo manda a llamar para que escribiera una carta negando su interés en asistir a la escuela y su mundo de raros.

Cómo de todas formas Harry no podía salir sin tener un ataque de pánico, se encogió de hombros y le dio el gusto a su tío.

Eso fue hace seis años, dando un total de once desde que vive debajo de los Dursley ese mismo día. Su cumpleaños número dieciséis.

Había comenzado el día ejercitando su control de la electricidad generando varios rayos azules, creando formas o direcciones. Para ello debía tener especial cuidado con sus objetos eléctricos, una sobrecarga y podía perderlas. De modo que además, debía tener siempre un escudo sobre ellos para evitar problemas.

Su día estuvo lleno práctica mágica que se había convertido en su ritual de cumpleaños.

Siguió su rutina anual apareciendo variaciones de sus esferas luminiscentes, levitación, convocación, transformación, y un sin fin de cosas aprendidas o derivadas de los libros de sus padres, tanto del colegio como a nivel de profesión, puesto que su madre había alcanzado la Maestría en encantamientos y su padre fue un Auror.

No hubo novedad a lo largo del día en su rutina anual mientras chequeaba su lista de tareas. Sólo un día más en el calendario.

No fue hasta las diez de la noche que algo extraño cambió el ritmo habitual. Ruidos sordos y vibraciones desconocidas comenzarona desde la parte de la casa Dursley, quienes se fueron a algún evento.

Harry saltó por la impresión originado por los estruendos que retumbaban por el techo del sótano. El joven encerrado supuso que debían estar tirando la casa abajo porque de lo contrario apenas escucharía los ruidos.

Tras el estruendo siguió un silencio que puso nervioso al pelinegro. Lo único que sonaba en el lugar era su propia respiración trabajosa.

Crujidos. Varios golpes. El arrastre de un objeto de gran tamaño.

¿Qué está pasando arriba y a estas horas?

Harry estaba temblando. El silencio vuelve a convertirse en protagonista y la presión en el aire hizo zumbar los oídos. El joven tragó saliva tratando de bajar su ansiedad ante lo desconocido.

Sus luces verdes fueron apagadas de golpe mientras esperaba en a que algo pasara. Justo a tiempo para escuchar el rechinar de la puerta que lleva a la casa.

Pasos y crujir de las escaleras. Respiraciones suaves. Harry pudo detectar la presencia de más de una persona bajando.

Asustado, se escondió detrás de un somier de cama, que estaba apoyado en vertical contra el muro frente a la puerta, ofreciendo un espacio semioculto de cara a los extranjeros. Esperó conteniendo la respiración.

###

Esto era muy desagradable y degradante. Realizar trabajos de plebeyos.

Desde la vuelta de su señor casi no habían hecho movimiento contra el bando de la luz. Al parecer su señor estaba gastando su tiempo fortaleciendo alianzas, juntando piezas, más que comenzar la revolución y luchar en contra del bando opresor.

Y ahora él, Lucius, le fue ordenado ir por una de esas piezas, perdida por mucho tiempo, Harry -desaparecido-Potter. Por eso estaba con un Avery idiota y Rodulphus en frente de esa casucha muggle, último paradero del desaparecido 'niño elegido'.

Aun recordaba, hace seis años, toda la expectación que se originó con la llegada del niño salvador a Howarts. Los políticos especulaban las implicaciones de la reinserción del joven al mundo mágico, los comerciantes vendían cuanto podían con el famoso símbolo del rayo, con más imaginación que veracidad porque jamás se vio una fotografía del chico después de 'ese día', la prensa como polillas espantosas estaban en la estación 9 ¾ , estudiantes y padres abarrotando el pasillo de la estación tratando de ver algo hasta el último segundo antes de que saliera el tren.

Todo quedó como un gran anticlímax cuando se dio la noticia de que el chico no llegó a la ceremonia de clasificación el la prestigiosa escuela.

Horas de completa especulación y rumores siguieron al hecho. ¿Por qué no fue Potter? ¿Está entrenando en alguna parte? ¿Tiene los poderes de merlín y por eso tiene educación especial? ¿Quedó squib después de enfrentarse contra el Mago Oscuro? ¿Sufrió Viruela de Dragón y murió?

Rumores cada vez más ridículos, hasta que, de forma anónima se entrega a la periodista Rita Skeeter una carta del chico Potter, que explicaba su rechazo a la plaza en Howarts y su renuencia a unirse al mundo mágico, por su amor a su actual estilo de vida muggle.

Tras salir la noticia, fue llamado al Ministerio de Magia el guardián mágico de Potter, Albus-el-de muy largo nombre-Dumbledor, para que declarase sobre esta decision.

En el interrogatorio, el mediático director de Howarts declaró que el niño no deseaba la fama que se le atribuia y que no volveria hasta que esta fuese desestimada.

Estas declaraciones generar gran revuelo en la sociedad mágica. Surgieron diferentes panfletos y espacios de debate que cuestionaban las acciones que como sociedad habían querido realizar en un niño de once años.

De esta forma comenzó una campaña nunca antes vista. Todo nombre del chico fue borrado en los textos, dejando solo su 'título'. Se hizo de todo para que la comunidad olvidara el nombre real del chico.

Y año tras año se le pidió a Dumbledor que convenciera al chico de regresar. La necesidad de su regreso era casi palpable.

Fue hace tres años que se filtra a la prensa que, el director de Howarts, jefe Warlock y al mismo tiempo tutor mágico de Harry Potter, no tenía idea de donde estaba el joven mago.

¡Fue el escándalo del siglo!

Y el suicidio político de Albus Dumbledor

Rita Skeeter se cebó dando información clasificada del caso a las masas.

El chico no estaba en las de sus tíos maternos. Las conocidísimas defensas de sangre, casi legendarias en la actualidad como protección de Lily Potter con su vástago, habían desaparecido hace más de diez años de donde fuese su vivienda muggle. No se había presentado ninguna evidencia de magia accidental en el área de su vivienda. La única persona a cargo de su cuidado era una squib que jamás tuvo contacto real con el chico y que no vió cuando se fue. Y lo más aterrador para la comunidad mágica, no se podía ubicar por ningún medio mágico conocido.

Con ese panorama fue que Dumbledor perdió aun más apoyo político y público.

Lucius tuvo su peor día para mantener su estoica máscara política cuando la junta de gobernadores había argumentado sobre la incompetencia de Albus dumbledor de cuidar a un niño como guardian magico, y por ese motivo no se le podía seguir encargando el de cientos de niños ajenos. Y no hubo presión política que hiciese el ex director, la ciudadanía estuvo a favor de la decisión.

Con este revés al líder del bando de la luz, el señor oscuro pudo hacerse con la piedra filosofal. Evento poco conocido para el público en general, pero que minó el apoyo dentro del mismo bando de la luz y la esfera cercana del viejo ex director.

Tan mal posicionado estaba Dumbledor que los rumores decían que su avanzada edad lo estaba dejando ceníl.

En contraposición con las fuerzas de la oscuridad que cada vez adquieren más poder sin mostrar un frente violento. Lucius mismo estuvo trabajando en el Wisengamot junto con otros Lords de antiguas familias para filtrar leyes en favor a la causa oscura y pausando las modificaciones en favor de los muggles.

Hasta el momento, el Dark Lord ha hecho alianzas con los licanos y gigantes, e incluso dementores, pero aun no lograba crear un frente de criaturas debido a la desconfianza que se tiene en las guerras de los magos. Un claro ejemplo de esto son los goblins que se mantenían neutrales, al igual que los centauros. Esto debilitaba su postura pro criaturas de la 'oscuridad', dejando espacio para el bando de 'la luz'.

Con todo esto, el niño Potter adquirió un valor simbólico increíble. EL cambio contundente. La victoria absoluta.

Esto era lo que necesitaba cualquiera de los bandos en disputa, que se encontraban bastante equilibrados en poder: Neutrales, Ministerio, Oscuros y Luz. Para ser específicos, quien lo tuviese en sus filas, podría influenciar al bloque neutral activo.

Y esa era la razón por la cual estaban allanando esa casucha muggle.

"Apurate, Lucius. No tenemos toda la noche. Quien sabe si la orden esté por llegar, en el caso que hubiésemos activado alguna alarma oculta"

"Ya voy, Avery. No te impacientes". Estaba colocando el pergamino hechizado en la mesita del café que pusieron en el centro de la sala de estar por comodidad. La casa estaba vacía debido a que los muggles recibieron alguna invitación a un concurso o algo así por parte de los Lestrange, que fueron sacados de Azcaban con una extraña artimaña que incluía poción multijugos, según lo dicho por Narcisa quien si estuvo presente en la misión. "Ahora vamos". El pergamino comenzó a brillar y una luz como una linea roja apuntó la dirección más absurda, y que nunca consideraron: el suelo.

"Bien. Esa cosa está rota".

"Callate Avery". Lucius estaba intrigado. Tomó el papel y comenzó a moverse por la habitación pero la luz nunca cambio de dirección ni de punto en el suelo.

"Parece que hay que cavar". Dijo sombrío Rodolphus. La dirección no era un buen presagio para el chico, ni para ellos.

Y Avery fue el que tomó la iniciativa. "¡Bombada!". Regando de polvo a los otros ocupantes de la habitación, quienes no pudieron generar un protego para evitarlo.

Lucios esperaba que Avery se tropezara y se terminara rompiendo el cuello, para no tener que seguir la búsqueda en él. juntando paciencia siguió su ejemplo.

Entre los tres comenzaron a lanzar todo lo que sabían de hechizos explosivos. Tras romper el sobrepiso no pudieron dañar las capas inferiores. Estaba protegido por una fuerte magia.

"Al menos no es una tumba". Dijo recogido Avery.

Tras unos minutos de silencio Rodolphus propone buscar otra forma de bajar. Con eso en mente comenzamos a buscamos una portezuela, puerta-trampa o algo por toda la casa e incluso el patio sin lograr hallarla.

Avery estaba jadeando y recargándose en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina. "Esto es una mierda"

"Es muy extraño que podamos encontrar nada". Lucius trataba de pensar una solución al problema.

Hasta que Avery apunta detrás de Lucius. "¿Qué hace Rudolphus en el piso?"

Lucius se voltea para ver que, en efecto, el tercer mortifago estaba panza en el suelo mirando por debajo de un librero por el pasillo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?". Casi podía sentir venir el dolor de cabeza que sus compañeros estaban generándole.

"Hay una puerta gatera aquí, sentí una corriente de aire". Dijo el alto mortífago levantándose elegantemente.

Tuvieron que mover el dichoso mueble, tirando primero todos los libros, para poder llegar a la puerta y todo sin magia porque incluso el librero estaba protegido.

Una vez despejado se vieron a las caras para asentir. Lucius tomó su varita cauteloso y abrió la puerta

Las escaleras estaban completamente a oscuras, por lo que Invocó un lumus antes de bajar.

Una vez que terminó de bajar las escaleras vió lo que parecía ser un sótano lleno de cajas y trastos. De hecho tuvo que saltar varias columnas cajas y otras cosas muggles.

Por fortuna no había polvo ni telarañas algo que debía agradecer. Sin embargo, su túnica se enganchó repetidas veces. Al menos sus compañeros tampoco estaban mejor.

"Deteneos". Una voz ronca sonó en la oscuridad.

Con el corazón en la garganta Lucius tuvo que carraspear. "No vinimos a hacer daño. Estamos buscando a alguien"

No hubo respuesta.

intentó volver a entablar conversación. "Estamos buscando a Harry Potter".

Sólo silencio

Un poco más repuesto de la impresión, intentó otra vez. "Vinimos a llevarlo a donde pertenece"

"Vienen a sacarme de aquí"

"No planeamos hacerte daño". Esperaba que detrás suyo sus compañeros bajaran las varitas

"No. No puedo salir". Lucius podía detectar un dejo de ansiedad en esa afirmación, a pesar de que intentaba sonar seguro. Quisas con un poco de persuasión lograra sacarlo al menos a la parte de la casa para conversar más cómodos.

"Vamos chico. Tú eres Potter. Vámonos de este lugar". Hasta que Avery se mete en una situación delicada.

"No. VÁYANSE"

De la nada una ráfaga empujó a los tres magos adultos por la mitad del sótano, hiriéndoles de paso con los objetos de la habitación, llevándolos por las escaleras hasta afuera de la puerta, que se cerró de golpe.

Los tres terminaron apilados en un montón, adoloridos y magullados por el viaje forzado.

"Al menos lo encontramos".

Tanto Lucius como Rudolphus respondieron. "¡Cállate!"

###

Esos incompetentes siervos. Magos adultos vencidos por un adolescente. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Era media noche. Tras un día muy largo de trabajo esperaba ir a descansar, pero no. Avery llega a la biblioteca jadeando, balbuceando algo sobre que perdió en una apuesta con palitos y que debía decirme que le equipo de búsqueda de Harry Potter lo halló en la casa de sus tíos muggles, pero que a mismo tiempo eran incapaces de tarelo, puesto que el niño de dieciséis los hizo volar fuera del sótano y los dejó en el pasillo de la casa para posteriormente activar una barrera en la puerta hacia el sótano.

Perdí la paciencia con su larga y absurda explicación, y lancé un cruciatus a su persona. Por incompetente.

De esta forma fue que terminé en un patético suburbio muggle, rodeado de casas clonadas y sin visión por las necesidades de modificaciones futuras. Una total pérdida de espacio y estética. Caminé por la calle hasta llegar al 4 de Prive Drive, que se veía igual al montón. Casi insospechado que en su interior se escondiera el mayor misterios de los últimos años del mundo mágico: La residencia de Harry Potter.

Ahora estaba ingresando a la vivienda con claro disgusto, para ver de pie en el recibidor a Malfoy y Lestrange.

"¿Y bien?".

Ambos se mantuvieron con la cabeza baja, mas fue Malfoy, el mortifago a cargo, quien contestó.

"El chico es poderoso, mi señor. Tiene poderosas barreras mágicas. Además, las protecciones de sangre se encuentran vigentes en la parte del sótano".

"Muéstrame".

Me llevaron a la zona que explotaron, marcando un precedente en el nivel de destrucción que aun así no pudo romper la barrera que da al sótano. Tomando lánguidamente su varita lanzó sus propios hechizos para diagnosticar la barrera. Era evidente el poder de las protecciones si no existía daño alguno ni debilitamiento tras ese nivel y cantidad de magia utilizada. A un gesto de su cabeza, fueron sin hablar a donde estaba la puerta.

In situ Voldemort pudo ver como una película semi traslúcida se interponía en el umbral.

"Fuimos sacados por el chico con lo que suponemos fue un hechizo de expulsión. Después de eso cerró la puerta". Me informaba ahora Lestrange. "Logramos arrancar la puerta de sus goznes al no poder abrirla otra vez, pero fuimos detenidos por esa protección".

"Veo". Hice una serie de complicados movimientos y murmullos en lo que parecía ser lengua parcel.

Pasa el tiempo y no logré romper la dichosa protección.

El sudor comienza a perlar mi frente y aprieto los dientes la frustración. Hace mucho que algo así no me pasaba. Nada se me interpone.

Avery había aparecido en algún momento y se puso a cuchichear con Lestrange sobre cuánto le debían por engañarlo a llevar el mensaje. Que al final se había dado cuenta de la treta y tal.

Entre la frustración provocada por la barrera indestructible y las habladurías de Avery, perdí la escasa paciencia y con ira descontrolada golpee al azar a los mortifagos detrás de él con hechizos de corte, dandole para mala suerte a Avery en un hombro.

Y no satisfecho con esto, siguieron otras maldiciones y encantos dirigidos a los otros dos, que corrieron como conejos a esconderse detrás de los sillones muggles en la sala de estar.

"Mi señor, mantenga la calma"

"Que calma ni nada". Otra maldición de corte salió de mi varita.

Avery, que se quedó en el mismo lugar donde cayó fue apuntado otra vez por mi, obligándolo a esquivar mi próximo ataque.

Por cosas que no se pueden entender, Avery corre hacia la dichosa barrera para perder el equilibrio, y embestir la susodicha, atravesandola sin problema alguno. Quedando a salvo del cruciatus pero cayendo dolorosamente por las escaleras.

###

Avery no podia entender sus suerte.

Ahora no sólo sangraba sino también estaba muy adolorido.

Estaba intentando levantarse cuando las cajas y objetos muggles se pusieron a levitar y reordenar a los lados de la habitación. Mientras que extraños orbes de luz iluminaron el tenebroso sótano. con un resplandor verde, enmarcando el cuerpo del individuo que había provocado todo esa noche.

"¿Que parte te duele?". La ronca voz debía ser por la falta de uso porque no tenía relación con la persona que la ostentaba.

Era un adolescente no muy alto, de contextura fina, cabellos muy largos y ligeramente enredados. Su piel debía ser muy blanca porque resplandecía por la luz verde. Sus ropas eran muggles, que consistían en una polera y un pantalón corto. No se ajustaban a su cuerpo por el gran tamaño de las mismas, revelando mucha piel. "¿Donde te duele más?". Ahora sonaba demandante la pregunta.

Avery revisó su condición actual. Estaba en una posición poco natural, con la espalda en el suelo y sus piernas en la escalera, un brazo torcido detrás de su cabeza apoyado en el muro y el otro apoyado en su torso. Dio un gruñido al intentar hablar. Trató de desdoblar su brazo pero fue detenido por el extraño.

"Puede estar quebrado. Dejame revisar". Con manos suaves comenzó a tocar el brazo desde el hombro hasta la muñeca.

"¿Eres medimago?". Al ver que no entendía el término, intentó con otra cosa. "¿Medicucho? ¿Paracurandero? ¿Matasanos?"

"¿Médico?". Dijo el joven sonriendo mientras atendía el otro brazo cuidando de mover poco la cabeza.

"¿Eso?"

"No. Sólo conozco la teoría".

"¿Nunca has practicado?". Dijo temeroso el paciente imprevisto al medimago improvisado.

"No me lastimo mucho aquí. Pero he leido bastante sobre medicina de emergencia". Ahora estaba revisando la capacidad sensorial del cuerpo con ligeros pellizcos a los que Avery reaccionaba con dolor. "No tienes lesionada la columna. Pero no quiere decir que si te muevo no agrave una lesión oculta". Lo miró atentamente y después arriba de la escalera de donde se oían ruidos sordos. "Creo que tus amigos aún están intentando entrar".

"Creo que si". No quiso mencionar que su señor jamás se rendiría. ¡Que lo aspen si hace enojar a la única persona dentro de esa casa y más en concreto abajo en el sótano que lo puede curar!.

Con un movimiento de mano el chico asombró al experimentado mago al hacerlo levitar sin varita y sin palabras. "Tenemos que ver las lesiones internas que puedas tener". Lo llevó a un camastro duro y lo recostó. "Lamento si es incómodo pero si es demasiado blando puede ser contraproducente". Y procedió a conjurar, sin gestos ni palabras, luces de diagnóstico. En el lugar de habitual pergamino al que Avery estaba acostumbrado, los resultados aparecieron escritos en el aire en diferentes colores. Algo visto solo en el campo de batalla realizar a los aurores al usar medimagia de emergencia.

"Afortunadamente tienes pocas heridas de consideración. Con excepción del corte en tu hombro, sólo contusiones sin mayor complicación. Tuviste suerte con esa caida"

Con una sonrisa ladeada Avery quiso animar el ambiente. "Suerte la mia".

"Pero debes explicarme este residuo de magia. Afecta tus nervios y se ve que hizo mucho daño. Es reciente". Continuó molesto.

Sin poder endulzar nada, decidió decir todo. "Soy un mortifago. Y no cumplí con el encargo de mi señor por lo que fui castigado"

"¿Mortifago?". Su voz sonó entre sorprendida y curiosa.

"¡No temas!. Vinimos a buscarte. No a hacerte daño"

"¿Por qué?"

"Estamos en guerra y necesitamos...". Cómo decirle sin que después le explote en la cara la información o sea castigado. Un movimiento vi por el rabillo del ojo, única advertencia que tuve de que mi señor logró bajar.

"Cómo han caído los valientes si necesitamos mocosos malcriados para pelear en una guerra"

###

¡Al fin!. No pude romper la barrera pero sí doblarla a voluntad, logrando abrir una abertura lo bastante grande como para bajar las escaleras sin contorsionarse demasiado. Lástima que se cerró antes que los otros dos pasaran.

Una vez abajo el resplandor verde daba al lugar un aire etéreo y misterioso.

En un rincón medio escondido por los tratos, un camastro con lo que parecía Avery y Potter de espaldas a la entrada conversaban.

Por los murmullos Estaban viendo sobre las lesiones de Avery las circunstancias que le llevaron ahí. Y Potter escuchaba poco entusiasmado. Mas bien renuente.

Fue en el momento en que Avery vaciló que decidí hacerme notar.

La cara de sorpresa de Potter no tenía precio.

Con calma aparente hice aparecer mi propio lumus y recorrí la zona despejada, viendo las diferencias entre los trastos poco usados y aquellos que estaban debidamente protegidos con magia. Estas diferencias señalan los gustos más marcados del joven encerrado.

Aburrido me dio vuelta y enfrenté al chico.

"Te ofresco salir de aquí"

Era obvio que tomé completamente desprevenido a Potter porque aún no se recuperaba de la impresión. Pero tomaba rápidamente su aplomo.

"¿Quien te crees que eres?". Le gritó indignado. "Llegas, hieres gente, te paseas por mi cuarto y después dices disparates"

"No son disparates. Es una generosa oferta".

Esta vez, ya más calmado, susurro. "¿Quien eres?".

"Yo soy Lord Voldemort". Le dije con mi sonrisa ladeada. Que realzaba mi atractivo. Algo que logré recuperar con el uso de la piedra filosofal. Mi cuerpo veinteañero.

"¿Vuelo de la muerte?"

"Veo que dominas el frances"

"Oui, c'est ça (frances: Sí, así es). E alcuni altri (italiano: Y algunos más)". Dice con gracia. "Pero tu nombre me dice que no debo confiar en tí". El chico se pone enfrente mio dandome una buen visual de su escuálido cuerpo. "No tengo muchas cosas de mis padres. Sólo sus diarios. Te describen bajo mala luz". Hace un gesto con su mano como si fuera poca cosa.

El comentario me irritó y me hizo gracia. El joven era poderoso, se podía ver con solo apreciar su diagnóstico nivel auror sin varita. A eso debia sumarle, a regañadientes, la poderosa barrera en la puerta. Sin mencionar la intensa presión que existía en el sótano. Exudaba magia el chico sin él darse cuenta por toda la habitación.

Casi como un tesoro enterrado.

Y debía ser mío. ¿Pero cómo lo consigo?. Ya mencionó sobre los diarios de sus padres, significa que debían describir sus actos violentos de la primera guerra. Así que mentir estaba fuera de cuestión.

Y la verdad le daria al chiquillo demasiado poder. Una media verdad sería casi tan mala como una completa falacia, debido a la falta de información que tengo sobre lo que realmente leyó en los diarios ni sé que puedo omitir o qué tanto profundizar. Y si nota el chico que no soy verídico me enviará fuera del sótano más rápido de lo que puedo decir 'crucius' y esta vez sé que no me dejará volver a acercarme ni siquiera a la casa.

Entonces el dilema: ¿Qué hacer?

"Sé me conoce por Lord Voldemort, pero tuve otro nombre una vez. Nací como media sangre, hijo de bruja y un no mágico". Trataría de evitar jergas que el joven no entendiera y mantener el relato lo más cerca de la realidad. "Estudie en el colegio más respetado de Inglaterra y fui el mejor alumno de mi promoción". Un eufemismo, 'Era el mejor jamás visto', pero eso podía sonar arrogante al chico. "Pero al crecer me di cuenta de que habían muchas cosas mal en el mundo mágico. Cosas malas para magos y brujas, criaturas mágicas e incluso la misma magia. Decidí hacer algo pero no tuve apoyo. Fui al gobierno, hablé con la élite, con los académicos, pero nadie me entendió. Así que decidí cambiar la estrategia, me apoderé de viejos rencores sociales y formé un grupo paramilitar. Una revolución. Pero fui detenido. Cuando me dispuse a matar al último integrante de una familia opositora, mi maleficio se me devolvió y terminé severamente debilitado. Hace sólo unos cuantos años recuperé mi poder y he vuelto a formar mi grupo con el fin de equilibrar las cosas y darnos oportunidad en esta injusta sociedad".

"Suena muy conmovedor. Pero eso no me dice mucho. De hecho me da más razones para sacarlos de aquí". La presión mágica creció a mi alrededor. Algo debía decir para ganar tiempo.

Peor, como se vio demostrado arriba en el momento que perdí los estribos de mi mal humor, que esta casa hace que pierda mi tan mentada genialidad al momento de hablar o hacer cosas logrando una de mis peores actuaciones a continuación. "Quien me derrotó, fuiste tú"

Ahora vi la conmoción en su rostro. Eso era nuevo para él. Y como si fuera un parpadeó fui arrojado contra el techo sin poder respirar, pegado e inmovilizado por la pura voluntad del chico y su magia.

"Tú. Mataste. A mis padres"

No me di cuenta que sacaría esa conclusión tan rápido.

Mi rostro estaba encima del suyo. Ira ardiente se reflejaban en esos ojos verdes iridiscentes por las esferas del mismo color. Y la sangre se me congeló en las venas mientras la opresiva magia apretaba mi torso, ahogándome.

Hace mucho que no sentía el terror, crudo e intenso, como ahora. Y todo por un adolescente delgaducho.

Y recordé la profecía y el miedo se duplicó. Había sido tan arrogante de creerme indestructible y ahora estaba frente a mi posible muerte mirándome con ojos verdes como aquella maldición que le lancé hace catorce años atrás, como una burla cruel del destino.

"¡DETENTE POR FAVOR!". Avery estaba intentando levantarse del camastro. ¿Acaso intentaba parar esta fuerza de la naturaleza?. "No nos quites otra vez la esperanza". Susurró

Potter sin despegarme del techo, pero permitiendo respirar otra vez , se dio vuelta para hablar con el mortífago. "¿Que quieres decir?"

"Cuando le derrotaste, el lado oscuro, uno de los bandos de la guerra, perdió terriblemente. Fuimos masacrados, expulsados y presos".

"Eso ocurre con cualquier facción tras una revuelta o rebelión". Respondió sin impresionarse mucho. "¿Que les hace diferente? Ustedes masacraron también en nombre de sus ideales. Incluyendo a mis padres. Lo que yo puedo hacer ahora se puede considerar venganza"

"Peleamos por nuestros derechos". Avery se estaba desesperando.

"Así mismo el otro lado"

"¡Luchamos por las líneas de sangre pura y las criaturas mágicas!"

"Las élites del mundo mágico y sus coaliciones, según tengo entendido. Nada que no se hubiese podido ganar con conversación y diplomacia". Con eso volví a perder el aliento por la opresión concentrada en los pulmones.

"¡Nuestro patrimonio, nuestra cultura y nuestros hijos!". Se veia a Avery cada vez más desesperado al ver a su señor ahogándose.

"Explicate". Volvió a dejar de oprimirme el torso. Comienzo a ver puntos negros. Apenas logro tragar la saliva que quiere caer de mi boca, tratando de mantener la compostura.

"Perdemos nuestras costumbres con la llegada de muggleborn y amantes de muggles. Restringen nuestras creencias espirituales en favor de los recién llegados"

"No es suficiente". Y un crujido sonó a la altura de mi diafragma, seguido por un jadeo de dolor. Ahora Avery podía ver como sangre salia de mi boca tras una serie de toses debido a mi desesperación por respirar. "Hasta ahora solo es una lucha por el poder. ¿No era ese tu lema, Voldemort?. ¿Solo existe el poder y aquellos que son muy débiles para obtenerlo?". Potter tenía una sonrisa siniestra. ¿O es mi mente que la ve así? Después de todo, mi vida se terminará en esta casa muggle, pegado al techo del sótano, viendo al joven que una vez intenté matar.

"¡POR LA MAGIA, NO LE MATES!". Gritó desesperado Avery.

Potter se detuvo una vez más momento que el hombre aprovechó para decir rápidamente todo lo que se le vino a la mente.

"¡La magia fue restringida!. No se puede practicar libremente. Rituales que la modifican se han clasificados como oscuros. Nuestros hijos no pueden ser protegidos con pociones oscuras contra la viruela de dragón y están expuestos a la epidemia, así como a otras enfermedades. Las lineas de sangre estan desapareciendo no solo por falta de herederos directos sino también porque no se permiten los rituales de sangre para la adopción. Las leyes de secretismo se vuelven cada vez más flexibles dejándonos expuestos a que nos descubran los muggles. Mientras que las leyes mágicas se vuelven más severas evitando que se hagan o se traigan nuevos descubrimientos mágicos de otros países, dejando a Gran Bretaña sin desarrollo en ningún campo de la magia y hechicería en las últimas cinco décadas". Ya no sabia que más decir. Estaba agotado y adolorido. La noche no resultó como fue planeada. "La magia está muriendo, en parte por la falta de rituales ceremoniales. puede que nuestras creencias espirituales no las entiendas, pero son fundamentales para nuestra conección con la magia misma". Ahora estaba llorando. "No puedo imaginar un mundo en el cual no exista la magia".

"¿Y eso es motivo suficiente para seguir a un hombre que te tortura si no haces lo ordenado?". Cuestionó el chico.

Avery vio al hombre al que había jurado obediencia pegado al techo, con un hilo de sangre corriendo por la comisura del labio, y recordó todas las situaciones violentas que hizo o sufrido en su nombre, y concluyó. "Vale la pena".

Potter miró de nuevo a su cautivo. "Tienes servidores muy leales". Y lo bajó con cuidado hasta el camastro que Avery abandonó durante su monólogo. "Te has ganado una oportunidad". Dijo mientras curaba la fractura de costilla que le había provocado con su magia.

"Eres muy fuerte, mocoso". Tosió

"Y la estas perdiendo". Estaba muy serio. "si lo haces, no te daré otra. No importa cuanto suplique". Apuntó a Avery, que se veía muy aliviado de verlo recostado en la camilla en vez del techo.

"Fuiste elegido en una profesia". Las manos que me estaban sanando dejaron de moverse. Voy a ser completamente sincero. "Todo el mundo mágico te buscó cuando no fuiste al colegio. Eres una celebridad. Una esperanza para el fin de la guerra. Todos los bandos te buscan. Y vendrán por ti"

Potter deja caer una risa leve. "Que mal eres convenciendo". Peor a pesar de las apariencias pude sentir como se apretaban sus manos en mi ropa.

"Es la verdad"

Ahora veo la tribulación en sus ojos que me miran directamente. "No puedo salir aunque quisiera. Padezco de agorafobia"

Me senté lentamente para poder verle mejor y dar más énfasis a mis palabras. "Dumbledor es conocido como el señor de la luz. El busca 'el bien mayor'. Sacrificará todo por ese principio..."

"Sé un poco de eso. Mis padres sospecharon de él y de sus actos manipuladores".

Tomo sus manos con las mias. "Ven Harry, y conoce el mundo"

"No puedo... Yo... No puedo salir". Trataba en bano de soltarnos.

¡Esta es mi única oportunidad!. Lo tiro más cerca mio. "Puedo crear una jaula. Muros tan altos que nunca podrás salir. Pero con vistas tan bastas hasta donde tus ojos se cansen de lo lejos que puedan ver"

"No sirvo a tu guerra. No sé luchar"

"Por lo poco que he visto sabes mucho de barreras y sanación. Podemos trabajar con eso de momento". Le sonrio.

"Tú, arrogante. No ves que estoy bien aquí". Harry quería venir conmigo, pero tenía miedo. Miedo a lo desconocido. Miedo al exterior. Miedo al cambio.

"No veo que eso sea verdad". Se acercó y tomó su mentón con la mano para mirarlo directo a los ojos. "Hasta ahora has sobrevivido. Pero sé que quieres vivir". Y lo siguiente fue para romper toda renuencia. "Y podrás practicar magia sin restricciones. Tengo muchos libros antiguos que te puedo prestar". A muchos les hice la misma oferta sin cumplirla, pero por este joven, puedo mantener mi promesa.

Harry tuvo que tragar al sentir apretada su garganta. Con voz temblorosa dijo:

"Acepto".

* * *

 **N.A:** ¡AL FIN!. LLEVO DÍAS EDITANDO ESTO X.X

Pero al fin, lo he conseguido n.n ¡Y ahora puedo seguir con la trama! Sucede que tengo empezado el segundo capítulo pero jo lograba enganchar de nuevo con la historia y tuve que editar el primero para poder salir del bloqueo de escritor con esta historia. Uf.

También sirvió para salir del mini bloqueo que tengo con mi proyecto de SAO

A continuación les dejo el primer omake de la historia. Les recuerdo que los demás están abiertos a sugerencias n.n

DISFRUTEN.

Omake 1: Cómo decidieron quién llamaba a Voldemort.

Los tres mortífagos habían quedado tirados uno sobre otros en un adolorido montón.

"¡Levántense, que pesan!". A pesar de su usual apatía Lestrange estaba mostrando un humor de perros.

"Si pudiera ya lo habría hecho". Avery tenía su rostro entre las piernas de Lestrange a un palmo de su culo.

"Esperen, creo que me lesioné una costilla". Lucius estaba tratando de salir del montón.

"¿Solo una? Yo debo tengo varias y me duele el brazo"

"¿¡Pueden moverse!? Estoy hasta abajo y ¡no siento mis pulmones!"

Con varios quejidos poco dignos lograron recomponerse.

"Bien, eso salio genial, estupendo". Avery masajeaba su cuello.

Lucius no quiso ni ver a Avery mientras cojeaba de nuevo a la puerta del dichoso sótano para poder bajar otra vez. Fue su mala suerte que justo en ese momento se activara una barrera, dejándolo suspendido a medio paso en el umbral de la puerta.

"¿Que carajos?"

Mientras sus dos compañeros miraban cómodamente desde el suelo a escasos metros.

"¿¡Qué miran!? ¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ!"

Y como si la barrera entendiera lo escupió, logrando que golpeara la pared de enfrente pasando por en medio de los mortifags sentados.

"Eso... ¡Fue genial!"

"..."

"..."

Tras un silencio de mediana longitud (se encuentra entre un 'corto silencio' y un 'largo silencio', ligeramente incómodo), fue Lestrange quien se hizo escuchar.

"Creo que en estas circunstancias no podremos llevar a Potter donde nuestro señor"

"Genio". Sarcasmo marca Avery

"Por lo que propongo que lo traigamos"

"Retiro lo dicho, es idiotez"

"¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo?"

"Pienso que lo mejor es que uno de nosotros vaya a buscarlo y le informe de lo ocurrido, intentando convencerlo de venir personalmente"

"Lunático"

"Y cómo, de seguir esa nefasta sugerencia, propones elegir al mensajero"

"Por medio de lo siguiente". Lestrange tomó del suelo tres libros a los que transfiguró en los objetos que usarían.

"¿Palitos? ¿Tres palitos?". Avery observa los objetos

"Tienen diferente tamaño. Yo sostengo los tres. Quien saque el palito más largo va como mensajero"

"¿Enserio crees que es la mejor manera de escoger?". Preguntó incrédulo Avery.

"Definitivamente".

"Creo que puede funcionar". Dice Avery encogiéndose de hombros

Así cada uno procedió a sacar. Lucius fue el primero y tomó el palito con dos de sus dedos cubriéndolo por completo. El siguiente fue Avery que lo tomó de la punta. Lestrange se quedó con el último.

"¿Y bien?".

Al mostrar los palitos Lucius tenia el mediano, Lestrange el más corto y Avery el más largo.

"¡MIERDA!"

"Apresúrate Avery, no sabemos cuando llega la orden ni los aurores". Dijo Lucius

Lestrange solo asintió.

"Bien. ¡Pero me deben una!". Y aparató.

En el silencio se quedaron los dos mortífagos restantes.

"¿Realmente es tan ingenuo?". Preguntó el rubio.

"Merecía ir si no se percató de nada"

Y aunque no lo admitieran en voz alta, ambos pensaron.

'Pobre desgraciado'

FIN

* * *

¿Alguien adivinó la trampa? ¡dejen las respuestas como review! El premio es tener la prioridad con su petición de omake futuros

Saludos!


	2. Torre Negra

**N.A:** Segundo capítulo de siete n.n que feliz estoy. De ahora en adelante antes de comenzar con el capítulo, dejaré una notas sobre las piezas de ajedrez que me inspiraron, en parte, para hacer esta historia.  
Agradecimientos muy especiales a: ConiNejo, LaweliMerry y su hermana, Drokov y **por sus review**. A Akabashi Yuu, Natsume D. Morgana, TsubasaClowLi y anna ginevra potter asakura por poner el fic como **favorito y seguirlo**. Sin ustedes no continuo el capítulo.  
Torre negra, edicado a LaweliMerry y su hermana, por resolver el enigma de los palitos: quebrarlo en la mano sin que se viera XD.  
Humildemente les agradezco a todos los lectores.

* * *

 **Del Sótano a la Torre**

 **Torre negra**

 _Las torres están en las cuatro esquinas del tablero formando un cuadrado (la Materia, el Mundo Material, los 4 Elementos) delimitando así el "Campo de Batalla"._ (blog de Wim. Simbología del ajedrez) _  
_

* * *

Voldemort cumplió sus promesas hechas a Harry.

Mandó a reconstruir la mansión Riddle, hogar de su padre muggle, para dar forma a una verdadera fortaleza.

Para adaptar el espacio a sus metas futuras expropió todo pequeño Hangleton. Usó el espacio para crear áreas de residencia para sus aliados menos humanos y para magos afines con la causa que, por hostigamiento del Ministerio, fueran obligados a escapar.

Se creó un tupido bosque protegido de muggles, entremezclando los diferentes árboles con especies peligrosas como forma de defensa.

Con una muestra de puro poder, Lord Voldemort entrelazó una serie de protecciones y amuletos para dejar inmarcable e intrasable toda la comarca.

Por otro lado, la misma edificación oscura era impresionante. Pensada para una guerra mágica presentaba un diseño muy medieval, emplazada en la ligera elevación de la anterior mansión Riddle. Las enormes piedras fueron esculpidas totalmente por enanos de montaña, pocos representantes de su raza que apoyaban la facción oscura.

Las almenas eran una belleza y lo torreones imponentes, listos para esperar un asedio contra gigantes de ser necesario.

No obstante, lo que presentaba una magnificencia sin igual era la gran torre en medio de todo y pilar de la arquitectura interna del castillo. Tan alta que permitía ver todo pequeño Hangleton sin dificultad. Por dentro, su cuerpo esbelto se difuminaba con la parte central de la fortaleza, conectando con una serie de pasillos y pasaje secretos las diferentes habitaciones de valor como: la sala del trono, la sala de planificación, la biblioteca y la zona de sanación.

Toda la estructura de piedra estaba protegida por magia enana y de magos, pero el resto del territorio no tenía mayores protecciones. Problema que actualmente se estaba discutiendo en la gran sala.

"Mi señor. Los encargados de las protecciones dicen que no pueden aumentar la distancia de las barreras desde el centro del castillo". El hombre que conocía como Lucius Malfoy estaba arrodillado frente al trono, presentando su informe.

Era una habitación austera donde solo se veía la elevación de escaleras que permitían al trono imponerse sobre la audiencia por unos cincuenta centímetros. Eso sumado a toda la concurrencia de rodillas, le permitía observar a un Harry aburrido, desde la parte de atrás todo lo que ocurría en la sala, medio escondido detrás de una columna.

Harry no era considerado mortifago por el Dark Lord por no haber sido marcado, por lo que tampoco se le obligaba a estar de rodillas con todos los demás. Como si pudiera el Dark Lord obligralo, pensaba el ojiverde.

La muestra de poder hecha en Prive Drive dejó en claro que a pesar de la magia y conocimientos del señor oscuro, no podría vencer de frente a Harry Potter, quien llevaba años formando su magia sin limitaciones.

Pero a la par de este poder existía la gran ansiedad por salir al exterior que tenía Harry, limitando sus posibilidades. Ambas situaciones llevaron a generar un acuerdo: Harry era un aliado y se quedaría en la fortaleza como apoyo logístico, sin necesidad de salir a luchar; en cuanto a Voldemort, estaba obligado a velr por las necesidades de Harry, sin poder obligarlo a actuar como al resto de sus mortifagos, incluyendo esto no marcarlo con la Morsmordre.

Harry volvió al presente con la fuerte voz de Voldemort. "Quedan despedidos".

La sala se vaciaba rápidamente mientras dejaban al oscuro mago en su trono antes de que perdiera la paciencia.

Parecía que nadie quería quedarse para saber si el buen humor del Dark Lord desde la 'captura' de Potter se acabara en esa oportunidad.

La verdad es que desde que había llegado Harry, Voldemort estaba menos irascible y presentaba una menor tendencia a repartir cruciatus. Aunque seguía lanzando dolorosas maldiciones de corte y picor, al menos no eran imperdonables.

Harry se disponía a salir por un pasadizo secreto cuando una figura conocida se acercó a su escondite, con un rebote en su paso. "¡Hola Harry!"

"¡Hey Avery!. Sigues vivo". Dijo alegre el joven.

"Ya vez. Los aurores no tienen buena puntería". Se arregló el cabello con chulería

"Yo que tú no diría eso. ¿O no recuerdas la escaramuza en Fortescue?, la pierna de Rodulphus fue amputada por un hechizo cortante de un auror novato, perdiéndola en laguna parte del callejón Diagon"

A pesar de la ligera palidez que mostró su rostro Avery, siguió con la misma actitud apoyando su brazo en los hombros del menor. "Pero sé que tu estabas en la enfermería y no hubo repercusiones por ese detalle. ¡Merlín! ¡Si es que incluso le hiciste crecer la pierna completa!". Responde meloso. "Tú puedes reponer lo que me quiten"

"No sé yo". Dice evasivo tratando de salir de su medio abrazo.

"No me dejarías en la estacada, no eres tan malo"

"Dile eso a Goyle". Repuso el pelinegro.

"Fue un idiota. Te arrinconó en el pasillo que da a los jardines de la torre con un maleficio de entrañas rejurgitadas. Es su culpa si usaste un escudo de rebote y después te negaras a atenderlo en la sala de sanación".

En eso llega Rabastan metiéndose en la conversación, seguido de un Rodulphus con ambas piernas sanas. "Y nuestro amistoso medimago le respondió con una barrera insondable y doble sierra de fuego giratoria cuando Goyle volvió a molestarlo".

Rodulphus sonriendo continuó con la anécdota. "Si no murió ese día fue por la intervención de Crabbe, que le lanzó un accio para sacarlo del camino. Apenas se quemó el brazo, por desfortuna"

Avery zarandeó un poco a Harry emocionado por la historia. "¡Y después fue Cruciado por nuestro señor, por desobedecer sus órdenes de no dañarte!".

Ahora fue el turno de Rabastan de apoyarse sobre Harry con sus brazos en torno a su cuello y su cabeza sobre la coronilla del pelinegro. "Y si no fuera poco, fue perseguido durante meses por diferentes encantos que le hicieron la vida imposible". Se limpió una lágrima imaginaria mientras Harry se salía de su agarre aunque aun estuviese enganchado a Avery.

"Karma"

"Nadie se mete con mi sanador y queda ileso". Se cruza de brazos Rudulphus mirando a los otros molestar al joven mago. "Después de que Harry recuperara mi pierna cortada, soy parcial"

"Es bueno escuchar eso". Una fría voz se escuchó detrás de todos congelando todas las bromas en el acto. "Mejor le sueltas, Avery, o serás tú quien pierda un miembro". Eso fue suficiente para que no solo Avery quitara rápidamente su brazo del hombro de Harry como si quemara, sino que los hermanos Lestrange enderezaron sus relajadas posturas en algo más alerta y tomaron posturas reverenciales ante el mago oscuro, bajando sus cabezas.

Lord Voldemort se había acercado en completo silencio a donde estaba el joven mago y el grupo de mortifagos tras la salida apresurada del resto de los mortifagos convocados a la reunión. Miraba a los tres con un rostro helado pero con ojos llenos de una ira apenas contenida.

Harry solo dio un suspiro cansado mientras observaba la tensa interacción.

Después del incidente Prive Drive, como lo llamaba en su cabeza, la relación entre Voldemoet y Avery se había transformado en algo muy extraño. Al parecer la muestra de lealtad del mortífago generó un grado de reconocimiento a regañadientes de parte del Dark Lord, que hasta el momento no había lanzado ninguna maldición al mortifago, ni amenazas muy violentas; llegando a rumorearse que era 'intocable'. Aunque eso no quitaba que Avery fuese enviado a completar peligrosas misiones.

"Harry". El pelinegro fijó sus verdes ojos en el Señor Oscuro. "Prepárate para mañana. Hay una redada"

"Entiendo". Y con una pequeña reverencia se fue rumbo a la enfermería sin volver la mirada.

En su recorrido se fue por un pasadizo oculto detrás de un tapiz para acortar recorrido y evitar transeúntes.

Era extraño como todas la habitaciones de la construcción fueron modificadas debido a su fobia. Desde la sala al trono, la enfermería, la biblioteca principal, sus jardines privados y su habitación estaban en la misma torre. Todo conectado por tres escaleras: una secreta, de emergencia y la principal. Harry solía usar la de emergencia para evitar el contacto frecuente con los demás servidores, al mismo tempo que podía enterarse de misiones que salieron mal de forma casi inmediata por los mensajeros que recorrían los pasillos buscando sanadores o personal de apoyo. En cambio, las escaleras secretas las usaba como último recurso para encontrar soledad en los raros momentos en que la paciencia le faltara.

Al llegar a la enfermería diseñó una lista de chequeo para poder organizar su tiempo y recursos, preparándolas en caso de ir mal la misión.

"Camas, listas. Equipo de trauma, listo. Cinco pociones de sangre por mortífago involucrado, bien. Una botella de Skelegro por mortifago, bien. Un Barril de ditany… mmm… quizás debo llamar a Severus. No tengo suficiente Ditany ni... 'Calado de la muerte en vida', estoy también bajo de bezoar". Sin dejar el pergamino, se acercó al retrato de Paracelso. "Necesito que vayas al laboratorio de pociones y pidas las pociones que le encargué hace dos días, y que puede pasar por los ingredientes que pidió de mi jardín privado". Apenas vio irse al retrato fuera de su marco.

Siempre le maravillaba las diferentes formas de la magia. Era tan maleable. Tan dúctil. ¡Podía tomar cualquier forma y el límite era solo la creatividad de los magos!

Esa era una de las razones por las que decidió unirse a Voldemort. No podía creer que quisieran vetar áreas completas de la magia por considerarla malévola. ¡Era ridículo!. Nada es del todo bueno o del todo malo. Siempre depende de la perspectiva y de la voluntad de los involucrados.

A veces creía que ese día en que lo reclutaron para el 'lado oscuro' en lugar del de la 'luz' pudo haber sellado el futuro de la magia.

Sobre todo después de estudiar a conciencia las contrapropuestas del llamado 'lado de la luz'. ¿Aprobar leyes anti criaturas mágicas? ¿Permitir plumas de sangre en Hogwart por parte de la secretaria del Ministro de Magia? ¿No impedir la ejecución de maldiciones como el fiendfire, pero ilegalizar la importación de alfombras voladoras?

La política de Gran Bretaña Mágica necesitaba un giro importante en sus prioridades.

"¿Volando lejos otra vez, Harry?"

Con un salto Harry se volvió a su nuevo visitante en la enfermería. "¡Severus!. No me asustes así"

"No es mi culpa si te pierdes tan seguido"

"Dame lo frascos, mejor". Se acercó al estante que contenía los ingredientes que le debía al pocionista. Una extraña planta australiana de hermosos colores violetas e índigos.

"Nunca sabré cómo consigues cultivar esa cosa". Dijo el hombre realizando el intercambio. "Es terriblemente violenta. El ministerio lo considera especie xxxx, ¡y es una planta!"

"Sólo necesitas escudos adaptables. Un 'protego' no te permite alcanzar la planta para poder cultivarla".

"Solo tú los haces". Tomó de mala gana los suministros. "Mocoso presumido"

Harry no pudo evitar reírse.

Era increíble como cambió la vida del joven pelinegro. En su pequeño mundo oscuro no reía con la frecuencia que lo hacía en medio de una guerra. ¿Quien lo diría?

"¿No tuviste muchos problemas con monseñor Doyle, con respecto al término de tu educación en medimagia?"

No pudo evitar darle una mirada irónica. "Muy sutil, Severus".

Era de conocimiento público que el conocidísimo medimago Monseñor Doyle, Mortifago y medimago jefe en la fortaleza oscura, no era un hombre permisible. Su formación profesional no concebía que alguien no haya cursado todas las asignaturas de la maestría en sanación durante cuatro años en una prestigiosa academia con altas calificaciones o bajo un maestro sanador de gran peso en el área de la sanación; sin mencionar ningún curso formal de escuela como el caso de Harry, practicara el arte de curar. Sin importar la situación o casos especiales a considerar. Ni tampoco tenía intenciones de educar al joven prodigio, por considerarlo una pérdida absoluta de tiempo.

Si no fuera por las presiones hechas por Lord Voldemort, Harry no podría pisar ningún recinto médico que no fuera en calidad de paciente.

Siendo objetivos, Harry sólo tenía memoria conocimientos algo rudimentarios sobre medicina de emergencia y algunos más profundos sobre anatomía, biología infecciosa y viral, y bioquímica. Y cero experiencia práctica cuando se presentó ante Monseñor Doyle como apoyo en la enfermería.

Lo que diferenciaba a Harry de un aprendiz adulto cualquiera e incluso experimentados maestros sanadores (aka medimagos y medibrujas), era su sensibilidad a la magia y la posibilidad de transmitirla hasta cierto punto, ayudando al propio sistema regenerativo del cuerpo, insentivando a la autosanación sin desgastar en el proceso ni la paciente ni a él mismo. Esa habilidad fue lo que le permitió ser admitido a regañadientes por Monseñor Doyle como 'medimago de apoyo y en observación'.

Por eso se le había, entre otras cosas, permitido regenerar la pierna cercenada de Rodolphus al no poder recuperarla en el campo de batalla.

A la enemistad entre Harry y Doyle sobre la formación educativa del primero se le agrega el fuerte favoritismo por el joven 'sanador en observación' por parte de todo el ejército, porque nunca dejaba secuelas ni cicatrices. Siempre atendía con paciencia y una sonrisa, manteniendo la calma hasta en el momento más angustioso de un procedimiento médico. Y lo mejor de todo, desviaba el mal humor del Dark Lord Voldemort con una aterradora facilidad.

Recientemente Harry obtuvo el permiso de ejercer como medimago, tras rigurosas pruebas teóricas y prácticas, que casi hacen renunciar a Harry de seguir la carrera. Si bien aun no era oficial su cambio de estado frente a todos los mortifagos, todos en la fortaleza y sus alrededores estaban pendientes por su inminente promoción. Esperando contar con sus servicios tras las misiones.

Teniendo compasión con el doble espía, que pudo haber sido sobornado para conseguir información, decidió darle fácil la respuesta. "Soy el nuevo y certificado sanador de esta fortaleza, muchas gracias"

"Solo confirmaba". Dijo caustico.

"Hm... Pocionista amargado"

"Niño insoportable"

"Murciélago"

"Flacucho"

Ambos trabajaron en silencio después de eso, olvidando la conversación.

Y sin embargo, por la noche, muchos mortífagos brindaron por el nuevo sanador, información dada por medio de mensajes secretos. ¿Quien pensaría que a los mortifagos eran buenos en la rumorología?

Al día siguiente la enfermería estaba a reventar con los numerosos heridos. Al menos la redada había sido un éxito en cuanto a su objetivo: Robar las varitas mágicas y raptar a Olivander. Dejando sin nuevos abastecimientos de varitas de calidad, no solo al Ministerio de Magia, también a la inoportuna Orden del Fenix. Grupo semisecreto paramilitar que estaba en contra de los ideales oscuros. Este era un grupo incluso más violento que los aurores. Al no estar regulados por las leyes, muchos de sus miembros tenían su propia moral a la hora de luchar.  
Harry suponía que era debido a los igualmente cuestionables acciones del lado oscuro, es decir, si te atacan con un maleficio que provocaba que vomitaras un pulmón, no vas a contraatacar con un 'maleficio moco murciélago'. Aunque fuese uno muy potente.

Al final cosechas lo que siembras.

La alarma en la zona comercial fue Diagon Alley fue activada casi en el mismo momento en que se presentaron los mortífagos, motivo por el cual fueron atacados tanto por el grupo de Dumbledor como por los aurores del Ministerio.

Siendo el quid del asunto su relación actual con la condición de la enfermería.

Estaba llena de punta a punta. Y a pesar de todas las medidas de seguridad y amuletos protectores, los combatientes rebasaban el número de camas disponibles.

Muchos estaban sentados en el suelo recostados en los muros. ¡Uno incluso estaba sosteniendo sus propios intestinos con un trozo de túnica! Harry no veía que sobrevivieran muchos de seguir así.

La fortaleza contaba con un jefe medimago, 5 sanadores,incluyéndole, 10 enfermeros y enfermeras, y 20 camas. Personal y recursos que no daba abasto para los más de cincuenta heridos

Tenemos que ganar tiempo. Fueron sus pensamientos. ¿Pero cómo?. Había usado hechizos de frío en un paciente para disminuir daños en su cerebro expuesto, como un artículo de medicina muggle había sugerido. Tenía en suero intravenoso a otros varios que no necesitaban atención urgente, pero que si no se hacía nada pronto podrían empeorar.  
Los mutilados estaban en tercer lugar con respecto a los eviscerados y los malditos, cuyas maldiciones seguían en progreso y atacaban sus cuerpos.

"¡Potter! Deja de soñar y sigue moviéndote". Dijo el bueno de Monseñor, siempre tan considerado.

Pero Harry tenía otras cosas en mente. "¡Paracelso! Ve al laboratorio pide a Severus que traiga el calado de muerte en vida que le pedí ayer. ¡Rápido!". Eso podría comprarles tiempo.

El problema era saber si el oscuro pocionista tendría suficiente para todos los pacientes urgentes.

Severus estaba estresado por tener que hacer tantas pociones en simultáneo. Nunca creyó que la redada terminaría con tantos heridos, aunque era de maravillarse por la falta de bajas fatales aun.

Sin embargo, eso no quitaba lo delicada de la situación.

Hasta el momento había recibido continuos pedidos de los medimagos que lo tenían de cabeza con la cantidad de calderos al fuego.  
Algo completamente negligente. Pero necesario en una situación extrema.

Era una lástima que era el único maestro de pociones del lado oscuro. A pesar de tener varios ayudantes, estos se limitaban a cortar los ingredientes según detalladas instrucciones de él, que incluía un entrenamiento riguroso en cortar en filetes, tiras y dados. Nunca podía entender por qué las personas eran tan incompetentes en esa área en especial. Algunos pocos tenían el privilegio de revolver en los calderos, sobre todo debido a la necesidad de ahorrar tiempo de parte del pocionista.

No obstante, incluso así su laboratorio estaba colapsado de trabajo, y la celeridad y el cansancio pronto les iban a costar caro.

"¡Señor Snape!"

"Qué ocurre Not, no ves que estoy ocupado"

"El cuadro de su oficina está gritando. Dice que lo necesita el medimago Potter"

"Condenado chiquillo. ¡Y ahora qué quiere!". Apresurado fue a su oficina.

Ahí estaba un agitado Paracelso. "Señor Maestro pocionista. El medimago Potter dice que envíe a la enfermería todo lo que tenga de 'calado de la muerte en vida'. A la mayor brevedad".

"¿El caldo de la muerte en vida? ¿Y para qué necesita ese muchacho ese …?"

Le costó sólo 5 segundos entender la idea. ¡Asombroso!. ¡Era lo que necesitaban!. Ese chico es un genio. "Atención todos". Con el tipo de voz que tenía, siempre estaba seguro de hacerse oír. Incluso en una multitud. "Todos detengan las pociones lo más pronto en que puedan estabilizarse. Apliquen 'stasis'. ¡Not! Traeme el bolso marrón de la despensa. El que tiene el encanto de 'amortiguado' duplicado". Y mientras decía esto se fue al armario de pociones donde el calado pedido por Potter el día anterior reposaba en pequeños recipientes de vidrio, juntos a su antídoto.

"¡Deprisa Nott !". Entre ambos Colocaron los casi veinte frasquitos en el bolso. Al terminar, Snape corré con su larga zancada hasta la chimenea en su oficina para conectar el flu interno.

"Quedas a cargo Draco. Vienes conmigo Not". Y sin más se fue.

Esperaba llegar a tiempo

"¿Qué dices Potter?. ¡No podemos aplazar el tratamiento!"

"Monseñor. Si no se detienen no podrán parar y ¡tomará de todos ustedes para poder realizar el procedimiento!¡Muchos otros no se salvaran porque no hay medimagos ni enfermeras que los traten!"

"Este es Lucius Malfoy. Es uno de los del círculo interno. ¡No podemos dejarle sin tratar!"

"No pido eso. Solo que se detengan. El procedimiento que propongo puede ayudarnos en el caos del señor Malfoy y cuando llegue el Maestro Snape podemos ganar tiempo..."

Monseñor Doyle se estaba poniendo rojo con los gritos. "¡Este hombre tiene que ser intervenido ahora! Y no usaremos algo tan descabellado como lo que dices"

"¡Podemos dejarlo en un estado parecido a la 'stasis'! Su condición no empeorará"

"¡En ese caso el maleficio lo matará!"

"¡No si dejamos a alguien monitoreando sus estado en caso de requerir la contramaldición!"

Eso fue lo que encontró Severus al llegar a la enfermería.

Dos frentes formados por Harry y cuatro enfermeras contra el resto de medimagos y enfermeros, que eran liderados por Monseñor Doyle.

Claramente el viejo medimago no aceptaba las propuestas de Harry de cómo se debe tratar esta situación.

"¿Y tú qué sabes? ¡Tienes solo dieciséis y ni siquiera estudios formales de medimaga!"

"Curioso que lo diga ya que fue usted mismo quien me certificó para ejercer"

"¡Si por mi fuera, no lo hubiese permitido!. Pero tienes fuertes influencias. ¡Y te consideran un prodigio!"

"Con mayor razón debe al menos tomar en consideración mis sugerencias".

Se veía que Potter estaba tratando terriblemente de mantener sus emociones bajo control. Si su rostro levemente congestionado no era suficiente la magia salvaje a su alrededor levitando objetos y provocando vibraciones en las ventanas demostraba el sentir del joven.

Severus se acercó a la cama de Lucius. Se veía mal.

Estaba desnudo sin ninguna consideración al pudor y completamente vulnerable a las miradas de los presentes. Su cara, blanca tiza, mostraba agitación y dolor, perlada de sudor. Su cabello hecho nudos y manchados por polvo y barro. Su torso levemente musculoso estaba pintado con manchas rojas y las piernas presentaban varios hematomas de considerable tamaño.

Pero lo más alarmante fue la mancha negra en torno a sus vientre abierto.

Sus intestinos se estaban necrosando al igual que el estómago y el hígado. Lo que de por sí era muy malo. Pero el maleficio seguía extendiéndose alrededor lentamente comprometiendo el resto de órganos y los mortifagos que estaban cantando la contramaldición apenas podían pararla.

¿Y Potter decía que no lo trataran de inmediato? ¡El hombre iba a morir si no era tratado con prontitud!. Incluso con el calado no se podría ganar tiempo en el caso de Lucius.

"Llamen al Lord". Dijo entonces Harry. "Le exponemos ambos escenarios y que decida".

Fue cuando decidió hacerse notar. "Nott, ve a la cámara de nuestro señor".

El chico corrió por las puertas dobles estrellando ambas en los muros y asustando a varios de los presentes en el proceso.

"Ahora, veo que tienen distintos puntos sobre el procedimiento. Pero hay más gente que necesita ayuda". Levanté la bolsa marrón. "Creo que necesitas esto medimago Potter".

Sin prestar más atención a Monseñor, Harry se acerca a recibir la bolsa. "Gracias". Dándole un breve vistazo antes de apresurarse a un mesón. "Necesito que repartan una dosis por cada paciente marcados en naranjo y amarillo. Ellos quedarán en suspensión por tres horas". Estaba trasteando algunos goteros preparando la justa cantidad."Una vez administrados los filtros colocar un marcador azul sobre sus camas, evitaremos doble administración". Comenzó a dar los goteros a las enfermeras que le estaban respaldando en la disputa contra monseñor.

"Los rojos deben ser atendido primero. Se preparará la zona de tratamiento del resto con seis camillas con separación de un metro. De esta forma podremos atender en simultáneo a los seis pacientes: un medimago con tres enfermeros por 2 pacientes. Así bajaremos la cantidad de pacientes críticos. Así estaremos listos para la segunda oleada en tres horas".

"¡Sanador Potter!". Interrumpió una voz angustiada de un paciente crítico. "¡Monseñor a comenzado con el tratamiento!".

"¡SERÁ EL MUY CRETINO!". Miró a sus enfermeras y enfermeros colocando las cajas con goteros. "Sigan con las dosis y coloquen letreros de a quién y a qué hora se la dieron. Mejor si es una alarma de tres minutos antes de que se termine el tiempo programado de suspensión. No quiero que sufran secuelas por aplazar demasiado el tratamiento". Y con eso solucionado, el joven corrió a donde se estaba tratando al paciente Lucius Malfoy. "¡Se supone que esperarían!"

"No hay tiempo". Dijo el viejo hombre. "Y sé mejor que tú lo que necesita el paciente". Su grupo ya estaba luchando con la contra maldición mientras que Monseñor se preparaba para trabajaba con los intestinos necrosados, momento extremadamente delicado entre equilibrar la maldición, la contra maldición y los hechizos de sanación.

"¿Se puede saber qué ocurre?". Una voz engañosamente suave.

"¡Mi señor!". Harry se veía entre aliviado y acongojado.

"Mi lord. Disculpe si no puedo darle un mejor recibimiento pero estamos todos ocupados y no nos podemos detener". Harry casi grita de frustración al verlo ignorar al Lord y comenzar con el procedimiento.

"¿Qué sucede?"

Harry se veía claramente afectado por algo. Teniendo en cuenta la condición de la enfermería supuso que era por alguna muerte. Pero, ¿mandar a llamar al Lord cuando aun no habían atendido ni a la mitad?.

"Tuvimos una diferencia en el tratamiento del señor Malfoy. Y se supone que esperaríamos a su opinión antes de proceder". Informó el adolescente deprimido. "Pero Monseñor Doyle creyó que no había tiempo que perder y comenzó el tratamiento". Moviendo la cabeza para ambos lados nos llevó a varios metros de la camilla donde la mayoría de medimagos y enfermeras estaba concentrado.

¿Y llamarlo para pedirle su opinión por el tratamiento de un paciente?. Lo usual era que cruciara al novato por creer que sabía más que la persona a cargo. Pero estábamos hablando de Harry. Que ya había puesto de manifiesto su valía en el campo de la salud. Por eso presionó para que le calificarán a la mayor brevedad. Quizás fue demasiado pronto para alguien tan joven.

No obstante, y considerando su destreza mágica y sus otras áreas de conocimiento, lo mejor era considerar de nuevo la situación, evitando sobre dramatizar.

"Cuéntame el problema"

Harry tomó aliento y enderezó su postura. "El señor Malfoy recibió una maldición necrosante sin límite de tiempo en su duración. Por lo que continúa expandiéndose afectando cada vez más órganos. Mi propuesta fue de poner en animación suspendida al señor Malfoy para que su cuerpo no siga deteriorándose una vez que se detenga la maldición. Debido a que esta maldición se alimenta del núcleo mágico del mago, el procedimiento sería cortar el suministro de magia por medio de un anillo de servidumbre, deteniendo así su propagación. Evitando así el uso de medimagos lanzando la contra maldición al mismo tiempo que evitamos que empeore el paciente hasta el momento en que pudiésemos enfocarnos en él más tarde". Abarcó con un gesto de la mano todo el espacio de la enfermería. "Como puede ver, estamos más que sobrepasados. Y el tratamiento del señor Malfoy requiere de más de la mitad de los recursos humanos que disponemos por un tiempo excesivo, existiendo pacientes con mayor riesgo. Mi idea era ganarnos tiempo".

"Dices que neutralizarías la maldición cortando el suministro mágico desde núcleo". Curiosa la teoría detrás del procedimiento propuesto por Harry.

"Se puede si se usa un anillo de servidumbre, se puede detener por hasta cuatro horas sin riesgos a la salud a largo plazo"

"¿Y tienes el anillo a mano?". Nunca había escuchado de lago así.

"La idea del tratamiento se me ocurrió al ver al señor McNair volver de la redada con sobre estrés de su núcleo al ser capturado con un anillo de servidumbre temporal". Levantó una bandeja que contenía dicho artículo. "Y según las descripciones de otros mortífagos que presenciaron el evento, varios miembros de la orden del fénix lanzaron estas cosas. Por fortuna solo uno de los mortífagos fue capturado con esto y fue traído por otro compañero. Pude darle un vistazo con mi magia, logrando cambiar la contraseña. Estaba por enviarlo a su oficina cuando trajeron al señor Malfoy".

Esa información era alarmante. ¡Maldito Dumbledor!. Podría apostar que era una estrategia para interrogar a la víctima en estado de esclavitud mágica. Dicho sea de paso, era ilegal aunque no oscuro.

"¿Puedes atender al resto tú y tu equipo?"

Harry suspira. "No. Necesito más gente. Ahora soy el único medimago y tengo cuatro enfermeras". Comenzó a vagar la mirada por la enfermería. "Y más espacio. Tenemos gente en el pasillo fuera de la enfermería aun".

"Dime qué necesitas". Dijo sacándose la negra túnica y recogiendo las mangas de la camisa azul. Debió darle puntos a Harry por no gritar de nervios al verle hacerlo. Aunque su expresión fue algo gracioso de notar, se recompuso casi de inmediato.

"Una habitación más grande, debemos derribar el muro del fondo y usar la sala de al lado. Expandir y poner treinta camas más".

"Dalo por hecho". Se acercó por en medio de los mortificaros tirados en el suelo y las camas para llegar a su objetivo, viendo lo inestables que estaban sus seguidores, porque ni siquiera lo reconocieron como su señor cuando pasó por su lado.

En tanto continuaba su camino, no dejó de escuchar las órdenes que el joven pelinegro daba a otros magos el doble de su edad. 'Pequeño mandón' pensó sonriendo.

"Bien. ¡Escuchen!". Los mortífagos que estaban ayudando, más su equipo de enfermeras y Severus le miraron con atención. "Estamos en una situación delicada. No tenemos suficiente personal calificado para sanar a todos los heridos". Casi pudo sentir cómo caían los ánimos de su gente y colaboradores que escuchaban, así que se apresuró a continuar. "Sin embargo, tenemos todos los recursos para salir de esta crisis. Necesito la cooperación de todos, incluidos los pacientes no críticos". Miro al oscuro pocionista. "¿Cómo van las pociones en el laboratorio?"

"En stasis"

"Bien. Trae a tu personal. Necesito más manos. Se encargarán de los pacientes en verde. Quedas a cargo Severus." El hombre asiente, quien no alcanza a mover un pelo cuando Not corre en dirección a la chimenea a llamar a sus compañeros. Veo a Severus esconder a duras penas su complacencia por su ayudante. "Atiéndelos fuera de la enfermería, Severus. Cuando estén repuestos, me los envías para que ayuden". Severus asiente y sale de la enfermería seguido de los recién integrados ayudantes del laboratorio. Con algo de remordimiento veo al joven Malfoy que se percata del estado de su padre.

Muevo mis manos para aparecer una cortina en torno a esa cama para darles privacidad, algo que obviamente Monseñor no pensó. El joven Malfoy no necesita perturbarse por un procedimiento en curso con una gran posibilidad de recuperación completa.

Me vuelvo ahora a las cuatro enfermeras. "Bien. Este es un grupo fuerte". Saco varias sonrisas de las tensas mujeres. "Sabemos como trabajar bajo presión, esto no es nuevo. Solo tendremos más novatos estorbándonos". Una pequeña ronda de risas que ayudaron a romper el ambiente cargado. "Ya tenemos avanzado muchos al darle a los pacientes críticos el 'filtro de los muertos'. Y la expansión de la enfermería está casi lista". Digo mientras observo como el Dark Lord termina de transfigurar las camas. "Tenemos espacio para respirar y tiempo suficiente para sacar a todos de la crisis. Esto va a ser largo pero tengo plena confianza de que saldremos adelante. Llevaremos a los pacientes en coma al fondo de la sala con todo listo para dentro de tres horas. Con las camas más cercanas listas movilizamos a los pacientes en amarillo. Si ven alguien en verde, sáquelo. Llévenlo con Severus. Ahora". Aplaudió con fuerza y una sonrisa en la cara. "¡A comenzar!"

El resto del día fue un incesante ir y venir, entre hechizos, pociones y mortífagos heridos.

Monseñor y su equipo tardaron cerca de siete horas en sanar a Lucius Malfoy. El patriarca de la familia tenía un excelente pronóstico y saldría sin secuelas.

Sin embargo, casi tuvieron tres bajas por falta de personal. Esos pacientes habían sido etiquetados como heridos amarillo, pero con el tiempo de espera sus condiciones fueron empeorando y para cuando las enfermeras notaron los cambios, los tres estaban con serias complicaciones. Por fortuna el Lord mismo ayudó en los hechizos de sanación y los tres infortunados lograron sobrevivir sin demasiadas complicaciones médicas.  
Pasadas las tres de la mañana se pudo decretar terminada la labor de urgencia.

* * *

"Esto no es lo mio". Se quejó el ojiverde menor de edad. Los hombros le estaban matando a pesar de llevar varios días de descanso.

La misión fue hace una semana, pero no fue sino hasta que Lord Voldemort ordenara quedarse en la banca por unos días que no tomó un descanso real. Cómo único medimago que no había casi quemado su núcleo mágico tratando con una extensa contramaldición, era su deber velar por la recuperación de los pacientes en la enfermería hasta que se fueran a vivir su convalecencia en casa.

Sin embargo, y debido a la cantidad de magia que utilizó para ayudar con las sanaciones post trama, desarrolló un desequilibrio en su núcleo mágico. Ahora tiene prohibido volver a la enfermería hasta que no se recupere por completo.

Tal vez por eso se dice que no hay peor paciente que un sanador.

Ahora ese estaba quejando con Avery, en la barra del bar dentro de la fortaleza. Un área alejada de la torre principal, su habitual territorio. Avery bebía ron mientras que Harry cerveza de mantequilla.

"Pero Harry, ¡eres muy buen sanador!"

"Pero siento que no me gusta Avery". Refunfuñó Harry apoyandos sus codos en la mesa mientras movía su vaso. "Sobre todo si el jefe medimago a cargo es 'Monseñor Doyle' "

"Yo creo que puedes contra él ahora. Después de cómo NO se hizo cargo de la crisis de la semana pasada. Yo creo que nuestro señor le permita continuar siendo jefe". Bebió un sorbo de su vaso nates de proseguir. "Creo que eres muy perfeccionista". Dijo el mortífagos. "No sabes hasta cuándo dejarlo"

"Estoy salvando gente. No creo que nadie quiera que sólo... lo deje"

"¡Vive la vida!. Ya no estás atrapado. Puedes cambiar de rumbo. Salir y conocer el mundo"

"En medio de una guerra mágica. En donde no solo estoy inmiscuido sino que además soy algo más como un símbolo que todos quieren tener de su lado". Dijo, ahogando sus frustraciones con la cerveza de mantequilla.

Avery mira su vaso pensativo. "Lo haces sonar como algo malo. Puedes pedir lo que quisieras y te lo concederían. Además, tienes varios estudios terminados sobre hechizos o revisión de teorías mágicas. ¡Podrías ser famoso solo por ello!".

"No entiendes. Lo que yo quiero no es posible. No puedo salir fácilmente a ninguna parte sin un ataque de nervios y no tolero mucha gente a mi alrededor, olvida salir a ver una obra de teatro o ir al cine". Ignoré la mirada de 'no entiendo' de Avery por lo del 'cine'. "Entonces, si ganamos y publicara, tendría que ir de vez en cuando al Ministerio o dar conferencias de prensa. Estar rodeado de reporteros, pasearme por los centro comerciales llenos de admiradores, ir a las librerias a firmar libros..."

"Terrible tortura". Ironizó Avery.

"... Y a fiestas del Ministerio..."

"¿Seguro que no quieres ir? Lo has pensado mucho"

"... o a cualquier otro evento social. Me atosigarán. No me dejará en paz".

"La paz está sobre valorada". Dijo terminando el contenido de su vaso.

Se quedaron un tiempo en silencio mientras escuchábamos otros mortífagos conversar y tomar. Un ambiente tranquilo para un grupo que estaba en medio de una guerra.  
Mueve los restos de su botella de cerveza. "Creo que no me gusta la sangre".

"¿Hm?"

"O más que eso, es el hecho de que la gente se lastime lo que no me gusta". Cansado apoyé mi frente entre mis brazos sobre el mesón de la barra.

"La gente siempre se lastima"

"Pero no así. Mutilados, eviscerados... sangre y mucho dolor"

"La guerra es cruel"

"Me gustaría que hubiese otro camino". Mis ojos le miraron por sobre el borde de mis brazos.

Era unos de esos días de 'Harry deprimido', supuso Avery. Hizo un gestos al encargado por una ronda más de lo mismo para dos.

* * *

REUNION de DEPARTAMENTO había sido escrito en el memo con dorma de avión de papel.

Harry bajaba apresurado por la escalera secreta desde lo alto de la torre.

Voldemort convocó una reunión administrativa en donde los diferentes departamentos debía entregar un reporte oral sobre los objetivos cumplidos, los problemas encontrados, superados o por superar, y estaba atrasado.

Esta era la segunda vez que era requerido en este tipo de reuniones ¡y no se podía permitir perderla!.. No solo porque se vería mal e irritaría al señor oscuro, su principal benefactor y respaldo en la facción oscura, sino que también se iba a poner en entredicho la eficacia del departamento de sanación. Era el momento en el cual Monseñor tiraría todo lo que tuviese en su contra, sobre todo si no estaba para defenderse.

Estaba en frente de la puerta secreta que daba al pasillo principal. Nadie recorría los corredores de pulcras baldosas de mármol blanco de carrara.

Con pasos silenciosos llego frente a la puerta de la sala que se encontraba cerrada.

Cerró los ojos deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no fuese demasiado tarde y, juntando coraje, activó un encanto 'no me notes' extremadamente fuerte en si mismo

Pero esperaba que no fuese tan tarde. Sin varita activó un encanto de 'no me notes' fuerte en si mismo y los encantamientos 'desilucionador', 'pisadas leves', 'ocultando firma mágica' y 'aceitar bisagras' para poder ingresar sin ser notado.

Una vez listo, abrió despacio la enorme puerta doble de madera de roble, lo suficiente como para ver en qué parte de la reunión se encontraban. Rabastan estaba dando si informe de la redada de pie en su puesto en la enorme y larga mesa de madera. Por el color Harry siempre creyó que era de caoba aunque aun no lograba confirmarlo.

Se adentró con el máximo sigilo posible, lllegando a su silla con ayuda de sus encantamientos y pequeño tamaño, que era ocultado por los ornamentados respaldos de las sillas de aspecto antiguo. Se deslizó en la que le correspondía y poco a poco quitó los hechizos.

Cuando Rabastan terminó, sólo Voldemort tomó atención de su llegada con una mirada de pocos amigos. Pero no comentó nada en voz alta. Gracias a los pequeños favores, pensó el ojiverde.

Llegó el turno de McNair, quien comenzó a exponer la situación sobre las criaturas mágicas que estaban en contra del ministerio y que aun no se aliaban a la Orden del Fenix.  
Harry recordó que, debido a su trabajo como verdugo, había logrado salvar algunas criaturas; enterándose de las partidas de cacería y de los movimientos de fanáticos extremistas, que buscaban erradicar grupos completos de seres mágicos, como banshees, hadas de diferentes afiliaciones naturales o mágicas, sirenas, kelpie, incluso gorros rojos; algunas veces para la venta de órganos en el mercado negro, muchas veces comprados por magos de luz; otras para limpiar áreas completas de la influencia d ellas criaturas mágicas para las inmobiliarias muggles. Pobres muggles, pensó Harry con sorna, nunca tenían suficiente espacio.

Harry volvió al presente al escuchar la nueva situación que relataba McNair. "Los cazadores de vampiros están encerrando un grupo instalado en la ciudad de Newcastel. Pronto los quemarán a todos. Los informes dicen que no están aliados a ningún aquelarre poderoso por sus tendencias a vivir como humanos. A pesar de que sus estadísticas de mortandad humana son los más bajos que he visto, el ministerio de Magia busca su completo exterminio"

Un leve murmullo fue escuchado y Harry pudo detectar la indignación en los presentes.

"Bien hecho McNair, por la información que nos has brindado". Esto ayudó a silenciar de nuevo la sala. "Ahora debemos definir que acciones se pueden tomar con respecto a este aquelarre en particular"

Lucius Malfoy se levanta de su puesto. "Mi señor. Los vampiros son seres salvajes que deben ser recluidos en determinadas zonas mágicas, con el fin de no ser una molestia para los magos"

Otro mortífago, desconocido para Harry, se levantó airado. "Mi señor, compañeros de varitas. Es una falta de sensatez negar la existencia de los vampiros. Como seres mágicos, son parte de la magia en sí misma. Se deben tener en consideración que su existencia fue avalada por Hécate misma. Negarles un espacio para poder desenvolverse es escupir en la cara de la magia, y negar el don que corre por nuestras venas"

Malfoy estaba lívido ante el figurativo golpe que recibió en su cara. "Mi señor. Aquí se olvida de las grandes matanzas de San James y el Beltaine de sangre. Estos seres, acogidos por mi… compañero… no pueden negar su salvajismo y sed de sangre..."

Su interpelador se insufla con ello. "Sed de sangre que muchos de nosotros compartimos en batalla, pero ¡no nos convierte en bárbaros!"

"Escucha, tú. Esas criaturas no merecen tener derechos ciudadanos. Como aun intentas proponer en esta sagrada mesa. Como los concilios de magos durante los últimos tres siglos han debatido y dado su veredicto"

"Esos mismos concilios que restringen la magia en todo su esplendor. Malfoy, admite que tienes miedo de perder tu dinero ante seres que pueden vivir tres veces más que un mago promedio"

"¡Cómo te atreves! Tu que tienes un manchado el linaje con sangre de vampiro, hace cinco generaciones. Obviamente estas a su favor, así puedes hacer que tu hijo desposase a la 'no muerta' de la que está embrujado, sin perder su propia calidad de ciudadano británico mágico"

"¡BLASFEMIAS!"

"¡VERDADES!"

Esto se estaba volviendo entretenido. Harry no había visto hasta ahora perder la compostura de Lord Malfoy, y osciosamente se preguntó si era un efecto secundario temporal de su tratamiento médico.

"Silencio". Ambos hombres exaltados empalidecieron casi simultáneamente al recordar donde estaban teniendo su disputa. "Sientense, mis amigos y gracias por presentar sus opiniones". El Lord observó a todos los presentes antes de quedarse en la figura de Harry por unos segundos de más, antes de continuar. "Debo recordarles que no estamos debatiendo la situación legal de las criaturas y seres mágicos". Varios se movieron incómodos en sus sillas, mientras el Lord revisaba los documentos en frente de él. "Se mandará una partida de ayuda para sacarlos de Newcastle y traerlos temporarlente aquí, en la zona acordada para vampiros. Siempre y cuando se unan a nuestra causa. ¿Alguna objeción?". Nadie refutó. "De acuerdo. Lo siguiente en discutir es… sobre la situación de la enfermería en el caso Ollivanders"

"¡MI LORD!". Harry no fue el único en saltar por la efusiva llamada de monseñor Doyle. "¡Es imperativo que revoque de todo privilegio al medimago Potter. Es un irreverente arrogante que no respeta las jerarquías ni las órdenes. Si no fuera por las decisiones tomadas con prontitud por mi persona, uno de los integrantes del círculo interno aquí presente, hubiera muerto la semana pasada". Se levanto para entregar un legajo de pergaminos a Lord Voldemort. "Aquí están los informes del asunto en cuestión del resto de los medimagos del departamento, que debo agregar, concuerdan con mi opinión". Dijo antes de volver a su asiento.

Harry no podía creer el desvaro del hombre. ¡Que casi mata a cincuenta mortífagos ese día!  
No obstante, fue Avery quien saltó en su defensa. "Eso no es correcto, como espero recuerde mi lord los hechos. Monseñor Doyle no solo priorizó TODOS los recursos por una sola vida, sino que puso en riesgo a todos los demás lesionados en la escaramuza".

Malfoy se levanta indignado. "Eso está bien siempre y cuando recuerdes que había un hombre herido que necesitaba de un pronto tratamiento. Si no recuerdas mal, Avery, esa era mi vida y doy las gracias a monseñor Doyle por garantizarme la mejor atención médica a su disposición".

Harry podía ver como Doyle se regodeaba al tener el apoyo de Lord Malfoy. Considerado mano derecha no oficial del Lord Oscuro. Debajo de la mesa apretaba sus puños con fuerza. Al no ser un mortífago no podía meterse en la discusión si no le preguntaba el Lord directamente. ¡MALDICIÓN!

Para su sorpresa Rabastan se levantó enfurecido golpeando la mesa. "A caso insinúas que Harry no te hubiese dado la mejor atención..."  
Con gran desdén el hombre rubio miró al joven Lestrange. "Obviamente, sus prioridades estaban mal enfocadas si lo que propuso fue esperar cuando una maldición pudría mis intestinos."

Rabastan estaba por saltar sobre la mesa e irse de golpes contra el rubio, pero es detenido por su hermano mayor.

Rodulphus se metió en la discusión sin levantarse de su silla. "Eso no es verdad, Malfoy. TODOS fueron puestos en espera, si no te has informado con diligencia. Se dispuso a cada uno de los pacientes en estado de stasis para maximizar los recursos disponibles. Según Rookwood, la idea del sanador Potter era viable por completo. Tu vida estaba a salvo en sus manos"  
Monseñor Doyle comenzaba a ponerse rojo. "Ese chico altanero mandó a pedir suministros sin mi previa autorización..."

"Usted estaba ocupado con los demás medimagos. Y esa decisión salvó la vida de cincuenta mortífagos..."

"Silencio". Y la discusión cesó. Harry aun se impresionaba de cómo el Lord podía tener tan adiestrados a sus hombres para quedarse callados con solo una palabra dicha a un volumen moderado.

Dejó los legajos en la mesa tras ojearlos todos. "Estuve ese día y fui testigo de los acontecimientos. Según lo establecido y las cadenas de mando. Mi juicio es que…".  
Y por un breve momento, Harry supo que ocurriría. Cerró los ojos y tragó saliva.

"… El medimago Potter sea retirado de sus funciones en el ala médica".

El ojoverde soltó un suspiro. Era de esperarse. La opción más lógica en el momento. A pesar de que le doliera más de lo que creyó. Cerró los ojos no queriendo ver la satisfacción de Monseñor Doyle.

Trató de no escuchar los susurros airados, no solo de sus amigos, sino de otros mortifagos del círculo interno. Sonaban como una colmena de avispas a la cual se le golpeara previamente con un palo. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a sus hombres estar en abierto desacuerdo con lo dictaminado. Pero era lo más acertado de hacer.

Harry pensaba en su situación. Era un recién llegado que contaba con la venia del Lord, pero no había ganado su puesto entre los mortífagos. En cambio Monseñor Doyle era reconocido mundialmente en el área de la sanación. Un maestro en su campo que apoyaba el bando de la oscuridad. Él tenía peso en la comunidad internacional y contravenir al director del área médica en el castillo era un suicidio diplomático.

Voldemort no podía darle el favor a Harry, aunque estuviese de acuerdo con sus acciones.  
Incluso si eso significaba que el duro esfuerzo de Harry por convertirse en un sanador certificado a la mayor brevedad posible se fuese a la basura.

Y su lugar en el bando de la oscuridad volviese a ser puesto en duda.

Con la garganta apretada trató de mantener una fachada impertérrita durante el resto de la reunión. Ignorando gran parte de la conversación posterior. Sólo volviendo a la realidad cuando Voldemort levantó la sesión.

Se levantó lentamente con la mente en blanco sin dar cuenta de su entorno.

Avery estaba indeciso. Como si no supiera si abrazarlo o poner su gran mano en su delicado hombro. Rabastán trataba de darle espacio al mismo tiempo que evitaba que otros mortifagos vieran la figura deprimida de Harry.

Rodulphus no pudo evitar pensar en las noches desveladas del chico en la biblioteca de su mansión, donde se hospedo mientras el Lord se encargaba de la construcción del castillo. Estudiaba medimagia, creyendo que podría ser útil en ese frente.

Harry estaba esperando a que los demás mortífagos se retiraran por las puertas doble cuando percibió algo: una leve fluctuación en el aire. Desconcertado, trata de buscar la fuente lo más sutil que podía.

Sus verdes ojos se detuvieron en la figura de Augustus Rookwood, quien se quedaba aun en su asiento.

"Harry"

Tomado por sorpresa el joven busca el origen de a voz.

Lord Voldemort estaba de pié a su lado. Algo impaciente a juzgar por la leve tensión apreciable en su cuello.  
Con ligera reverencia el pelinegro intenta mantener las apariencias. "Mi Lord, disculpe mi falta de respeto". Harry se da cuenta que quedaban solo los tres en la habitación.

"Mhm". Camina por el lado del joven y espera al alejado mortífago, que con premura se levanta para llegar al lado ambos magos.

"Mi señor. Mi informe"

"Bien. ¿Que has traído?"

Harry supuso que al se run inefable, Rookwood no le gustaba dar su información al resto del círculo interno.  
El misteriosos hombre saca de un bolso de piel, arrugado y sucio, un bulto tapado en trapos del tamaño de una pelota de voleyball. El objeto fue sacado de su escondite de tela mostrando su bella existencia.

Era una perfecta esfera pulida con una superficie nacarada. O al menos eso parecía a primera vista. Las 'vetas de nácar' se movían lentamente por la superficie. Más como manchas de aceite que brillan bajo la luz del sol en un fondo blanco, pensó Harry.

Era precioso.

"Es una esfera de protección. Creada por accidente el año pasado. Está aun en estado de estudio, pero se espera entregar este prototipo para salvaguardar algunas áreas del Ministerio".  
Voldemort sostuvo el objeto con cuidado en sus manos. "Es realmente algo hermoso. He de pensar que no tiene un efecto amplio la protección, ¿no es así?

"En efecto, mi señor"

"¿Permite esta protección proteger objetos en movimiento?

"No mi señor, debido a sus propiedades inestables, requiere de estar fijada con runas a un pedestal o círculo mágico en una superficie fija".

"Mmm es una pena. Algo con tanto potencial sigue siendo ineficiente. Esperemos que en el futuro el departamento de misterios entregue proyectos completados y funcionales"

"Por supuesto, mi Lord". Dijo Rookwood con una reverencia antes de recibir el orbe en sus manos para guardarla.

En tanto, Voldemort observó que Harry no había dicho una sola palabra en todo el encuentro. Extraño para alguien tan curioso y con un hambre de conocimiento tan profundo.  
Poniendo atención a las facciones del joven casi puede notar como los engranajes en su cerebro están trabajando. "¿Algo que haya llamado tu atención, Harry?"

Y como de un transe hecho por un 'Confundus' Harry enfoca su vista en el mayor. "Oh… no, no realmente… o quizás sí". Mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro como despejando sus ideas. "En realidad, estaba pensando en leer algunos libros de la biblioteca. Ahora que no voy a participar en el ala médica". Se encogió de hombros como si no importara.

Pero el comentario molestó a Voldemort. No había querido hacerlo, pero no podría llevar la contraria de forma tan aparente contra Doyle. Sus títulos pesaban en la comunidad de magos oscuros y negarle su petición, respaldada por casi la totalidad de los medimagos del departamento generaría gran controversia y pérdida de apoyo a su revolución.  
Con una frustración apenas contenida permite que el joven se retire. Tal vez no era el único con ganas de destruir algo en el campo de entrenamiento.

Una semana después Avery estaba muy preocupado por su pequeño amigo. Harry no había aparecido por el bar. Tampoco había ido a ver a Snape o hablado con los hermanos Lestrange. Realmente debió dolerle ser sacado de la enfermería, pero aun así no tendría que esconderse de sus amigos. Dejó pasar unos pocos días más antes de tomar la decisión de ir a preguntar a su señor.

Con algo de temor bien justificado fue hasta la oficina y golpeó las puertas dobles de madera con la garganta apretada, esperando el permiso para entrar.

"Pase". La pequeña palabra, a pesar de ser dicha con desinterés, hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. Las cosas que hacía por su amigo de ojos verdes.  
Respirando profundo y sacando pecho, ingresó a la oficina. El lugar era muy agradable a la vista. Libreros que llegaban al techo, rodeaban el espacio de los muros casi por completo, dejando espacios definidos para cuadros. Lamparas de pie hechas de plaqué alumbraban los rincones oscuros.  
Y aun así, el lugar se sentía frío. Sin vida. Austero. Algo curiosos en realidad.

"Avery"

El tono molesto de su señor forzó a su mente errante a volver. "Mi señor. Lamento interrumpir. Pero me preguntaba si ha visto a Harry. No lo hemos avistado en más de una semana".  
Avery contuvo el aliento al notar la mirada feroz de su señor.

"¿Que dijiste?". Por suerte, el miedo no dejó que el mortífago abriera la boca, porque obviamente Voldemort no quería una respuesta en realidad. "Dices que el mocoso, en una forma de rabieta, no ha salido de su habitación?".

Avery solo negó con la cabeza con fuerza.

Voldemort se levantó de su escritorio y salió hecho una furia con el objetivo de ir a gritarle a un adolescente quejumbroso.

¡Inconcebible!. Era realmente infantil hacer tal escena al ser negado un puesto de trabajo. ¡Si no podía estar en la enfermería, buscaba otro departamento para trabajar!. No cambiaría las cosas por encerrarse en su habitación.

Con esos pensamientos rondando en la cabeza subió las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación de Harry, casi en lo más alto de la torre negra. Al ver la puerta oculta tras un cuadro gritó la contraseñas apenas dejando tiempo para que el retrato se moviera. Para ver un verdadero desastre.

Humo denso de colores flotaba por el aire apenas dejando ver los miles de pergaminos con anotaciones, ecuaciones y dibujos regados por el piso, los muebles y los muros, al igual que diferentes libros abiertos, adornando al azar cada superficie lisa. ¿Que había pasado aquí?

"¿Harry?". Voldemort temía que en un experimento el niño se hubiese hecho daño y nadie lo había sabido. "¡Harry!".

"A..aqu… aquí". Escuchó la voz ahogada del joven

Con premura, el hombre más temido de Gran Bretaña, se dirigió a buscar a Harry a penas dándose el tiempo para realizar un hechizo de casco burbuja, sin atreverse a desterrar el misteriosos humo. Que podría reaccionar a cualquier cosa, por lo que sabía.

Al llegar a donde había supuesto era el origen del llamado del ojiverde no lo pudo hallar debido a las pilas y pilas de libros que llegaban hasta su pecho en esa parte de la habitación.

"¡Harry! ¿Donde estas?"

"A..aquí".

Dando un giro se enfrenta al muro de libros más grande. Molesto usa su varita para moverlos y encontrar a un Harry Potter sentado en el suelo muy cómodo en su trasero en un pequeño espacio dejado por las pilas de libros y pergaminos. Plumas de diferentes tamaños salían de su despeinado cabello al igual que de los bolsillos de sus ropas, mientras que una elegante pluma de águila era sujeta por sus labio.

En sus manos, de lo que al ojo se podía adivinar, eran cinco metros de pergamino llenos de letras y ecuaciones.  
Realmente era la imagen de un demente absoluto.

Voldemort tuvo que cerrar los ojos y contar hasta veinte antes de reinar en sus emociones. Respiró profundo y volvió a enfocarse en la escena. "¿Que haces Harry?".  
Pero el ojiverde no se dignó a contestar demasiado metido en revisar números del largo pergamino y escribir en la parte aun en blanco.

Voldemort apretó la mandíbula y sus manos como puños. "¿Harry?". Al parecer la furia apenas contenido fue lo que motivó a Harry a ponerle atención.  
Con ojos abiertos como los de un búho el pelinegro lo observó. "¿Si?".

"Dije… ¿Qué haces?". Y poco a poco, Voldemort fue perdiendo la calma en su voz, elevándola con cada palabra que decía. "Qué haces encerrado aquí, durante una semana. Qué haces rodeado de desorden y humos dudoso. QUÉ HACES CON UNA PLUMA EN LA BOCA, DEJÁNDOME CREER QUE TE ESTABAS MURIENDO EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE ESTE LUGAR ABANDONADO POR LA MAGIA"

Al menos Harry podo mostrarse avergonzado. Escupió la pluma y se arregló un poco, notando las greñas desordenadas adornadas con más plumas para escribir. "Creo que realmente estoy hecho un desastre"

"¿Tú crees?". Ironizó Voldemort. Menos molesto apuntó el largo escrito en el suelo. "Dime que es eso"

Harry se olvidó de todo intento por arreglarse para mirar emocionado al hombre de pie. "Es el informe del experimento. Estoy anotado todas las fuentes bibliográficas utilizas en este momento. ¡Casi termino! Debo decir que los primeros intentos fueron un verdadero fiasco, pero con cada fracaso nuevas preguntas surgían. Por lo que debí investigar de nuevo varias teorías y comprobarlas una a una. Por suerte traje todos los libros de la biblioteca que podrían ser de utilidad, sino esto habría sido peor. ¿Sabias de la ley de Gamp no es exacta? Es decir, creo que cualquiera notaria que las reglas para aparecer, encantar o transfigurar, están mal relacionadas con la de Gamp. Nadie puede crear nada. Es una ley de la materia y la energía. Algo que los muggles ya saben. Definiendo esto como un axioma, no debiera existir la ley de Gamp..."

"¡HARRY, AL GRANO!"

"De acuerdo, está bien. Hace uno par de días, cuando Rookwood trajo el orbe..."

"Trece". Al ver que el joven no entendía, aclaró. "Fue hace trece días".

"Vaya". Harry entonces notó todo el desastre al rededor, como si lo viera por primera vez.

"Continua". Voldemort transformó un pergamino en un cómodo sillón orejero para poder sentarse.

"Bien. Sucede que se me ocurrió estudiar las bases del proyecto que trajo Rookwood. Usualmente se usan runas para levantar los escudos y barreras, que se alimentan con magia. Pero una vez puestas no se pueden cambiar sin desbaratar todo. La idea propuesta de tener un objeto pequeño que se pueda mover y levantar escudos en un área es sencillamente genial. Pero es obvio que si siguen con el desarrollo previsto no terminará bien. Es demasiado inestable. Las barreras que puede levantar son más bien débiles y no de baja cobertura". Soltó el pergamino que aun tenía en las manos para ponerse a escarbar entre los trozos de papel esparcidos en el suelo. "Por eso me dedique a releer las teorías mágicas. Habían cosas que no cuadraban. Tuve que aplicar más variables y usar cuadráticas. Utilizar la física de ondas para medir la amplitud de la onda mágica…". Al ver la carmesi mirada con tendencia homicida, Harry decidió terminar en una oración. "Perfeccioné el orbe". Dijo antes de ofrecer al Lord oscuro una esfera del tamaño de un puño.

El color era azul con remolinos varios tonos más claros. Voldemort notó lo diferente que era esta esfera: no solo en lo evidente como el tamaño y color, sino en peso y textura de la superficie. La de Rookwood era como sostener un trozo de cristal, frio y liso al tacto. Pero la de Harry era cálida y levemente flexible, como si en vez de ser un objeto fuese la piel de un ser vivo.

"¿Cómo funciona?"

"En realidad, depende de lo que quieras". Toma el objeto. "Por ejemplo, puedes proteger de forma directa". Harry colocó una mano sobre la superficie provocando la aparición de una barrera de color azul, mismo que comenzó a rodearlos a ambos, adaptándose a su forma. "Puedes proteger objetivos distantes sin contacto directo". La misma barrera apareció rodeando un libro en el piso. "O varios objetivos al mismo tiempo". Diferentes objetos comenzaron a brillar."Hice pruebas con los elfos domésticos de las cocinas, y sé que el escudo se mantiene en los objetivos en movimiento. En realidad, se trata sobre todo de proyectar tu intención". Soltó el orbe y la magia cesó. "Si quieres que se mantenga la protección, debes dibujar con el dedo una runa. Tiene unos quince comandos rúnicos". Se encogió de hombros como quitándole importancia.

No obstante, Voldemort estaba anonadado. ¡Era una magia absurda! Era imposible lograr algo así. Estaba al nivel de la piedra filosofal. Y Harry lo había hecho ¡en una semana!  
Una sonrisa sádica comenzó acrecer en sus labios, inquietando un poco al menor. "¿Sabes? Creo que hemos ganado la guerra"

Días después, el castillo estaba teniendo un revuelo. Voldemort había ordenado, por petición de Harry, a que se instalaran decenas de monolitos de piedra marcados con runas cerca de los límites de sus tierras. Siendo una tarea no menor fundamentalmente porque cada columna de piedra media cinco metros y tenían que ser enterradas casi por completo.  
Fue una tarea que unió a los habitantes del Castillo Oscuro: tanto vampiros, licanos, magos y brujas tuvieron que participar.

Fue alucinante.

La tarea requirió la totalidad del día. Y al terminar, fueron recompensados con una celebración que se realizaba en uno de los jardines más amplios y cercanos a la edificación, donde se dio cabida a todos los partidarios del Lado Oscuro. Unos setecientos asistentes.

Voldemort estaba sentado en su propio trono elevado sobre una tarima, ocultando su propia emoción ante la serie de eventos de esa noche. Se levantó en toda su estatura para llamar la atención de su gente. "Compañeros de varitas. Poderosos aliados. Por siglos los magos de luz fueron tachando de oscuro todo lo que temía: seres mágicos, sus hermanos de linaje e incluso la misma magia; impidiendo el desarrollo pacífico de nuestras vidas, la realización de nuestros rituales, ¡el orgullo de nuestras creencias!. La guerra actual es solo la respuesta a esta opresión". Tomo aire, dejando que el discurso empapara a sus seguidores. "Al ir en contra del sistema, luchamos en desventaja". Levantó una mano para evitar comentarios. "Sé que somos fuertes, pero no tenemos siglos de desarrollo de barreras ni lugares protegidos a no ser de las antiguas mansiones familiares". Movió los brazos para apuntarlos. "Donde no podríamos estar todos juntos sin comprometer dichas mansiones. La luz controla el Ministerio de Magia, allanando dichas residencias sin piedad, obligándonos a escondernos en la clandestinidad o buscar seguridad en la noche y los números". Observó los rostros de todos especialmente a los no humanos que miraban abatidos. "Ahora tenemos un refugio: La fortaleza Oscura. Sin embargo, afuera ningún amuleto protege del ataque de los aurores o la Orden del Fenix. Hasta ahora".

Con su varita apareció sobre una mesa una jaula con un búho y un elaborado jarrón de vidrio. Avery se movió desde su posición hasta unos diez metros de la mesa. Sacó su varita y apuntó al jarrón. "¡Bombarda!". El rayo de magia impactó en la superficie de vidrio, pero al contrario de las expectativas el jarrón no estalló en pedazos, sino que fue rodeado por una luz azul. Avery no claudicó y continuó con diferentes hechizos cada vez más oscuros con el mismo resultado. Su señor levanto la mano para que parara. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.  
Avery continuó con la jaula que fue abierta para que el búho escapara volando. El mago no perdió tiempo en apuntarle y lanzar maldiciones al ave cada vez más alto en el cielo con el mismo resultado anterior. Nada afectó al animal que era rodeado por la barrera azul. Al terminar habían más murmullos que aplausos. Era más difícil hacer protecciones para objetivos en movimiento sin magia propia. Y nadie vio algún amuleto atado al búho.

Voldemort silenció todo al apuntar al cansado mortifago y decir. "Avada Kedabra".

Fue ensordecedor el silencio. La respiración contenida.

Avery aun estaba de pie con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa, rodeado de un brillo azul.

Algunos no humanos murmuraron en completo estupor. "Es imposible"

Poco a poco los demás se dieron cuenta de un detalle: Avery seguía respirando.

Voldemort llamó la atención levantando los brazos al cielo. "Hoy es un día histórico. Hoy es el día en el que nosotros obtenemos la ventaja en esta guerra. ¡El lado de la luz ha sucumbido sin saber aun!". La adrenalina recorría sus venas ante los cientos de gritos de triunfo cuando vieron aparecer la barrera azul desde lo alto de la torre hasta el final de las tierras como una cúpula, cuyos bordes terminaron a cincuenta metros de los monolitos enterrados. Cuyas runas enterradas brillaban con el mismo color de la gigantesca barrera.  
Voldemort vio a algarabía de su gente y las ansias por una batalla.

Dumbledor no sabrá qué lo golpeó

.

 **Continuará….**

* * *

 **N/A** : Y el tablero está definido. ¡Por fin! No saben cuantos problemas tuve con esto. Rehice el capítulo varias veces y se me perdió dos. En fin. Está listo.  
Gracias por leer.


End file.
